


Something More

by melremade



Series: Something More [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sort Of, The mildest of femdom, Trust Issues, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: In the ten years that you’d known Ukai, how could you never have noticed the way he looked at you?





	1. Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so long, but Ukai deserves all the love, yes?

You were just getting ready to leave the bar you managed—the register had been emptied, the tables and counter had been cleaned, and the keys were in your hand—when someone knocking on the door caught your attention. You looked over and briefly froze when you saw the blond-haired man looking in through the window expectantly. It took you a moment before you hurried over to unlock the door and greet him.

“Keishin, I told you, you didn’t have to keep picking me up. It’s only a ten minute walk home,” you scolded him as you let him in and he waved off your complaint as he walked over to the bar and took a seat before turning to you expectantly.

“I’ve got news,” he announced and you gave him a confused look as you moved to join him.

“News about what?” you asked and he hesitated while scratching the back of his head, clearly not wanting to make a big deal out whatever he was about to say.

“Guess who’s gonna coach Karasuno’s volleyball team.”

“No!” you gasped in shock, excitement quickly lighting up your features.

“It’s only temporary!” he was quick to explain, interrupting you before you could get carried away. “They’ve got a practice game coming up with Nekoma so I’m gonna help them with that and _only_ that.”

“Nekoma, hmm?” you smirked knowingly, hopping off your stool so you could walk around the bar to the other side. “Your fated rivals, weren’t they?”

Ukai nodded and you chose a bottle of sake—Ukai’s favorite—and set out two cups, which you quickly filled. You raised your cup up to him, a gesture for you to do the same so that you could toast to his new position.

“Hey, this isn’t cause for celebration. It’s _temporary_ ,” he repeated with his trademark scowl.

“Just drink your damn sake,” you grinned, bending over to rest your elbows onto the bar top, and he rolled his eyes but picked up the cup set out for him and clinked it against yours before bringing it to his lips so he could sip from it. You took a large drink from your own, almost draining it entirely.

After setting down his cup, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and dropping the pack onto the counter. It had barely been lit when it was suddenly plucked from his lips so you could bring it to yours, stealing it with a cheeky wink. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, but other than a huff he put up no real fight and pulled another cigarette from his pack.

“Well, I for one think that this coaching gig is gonna be good for you,” you chimed in, your cigarette now between your fingers so you could pick up your cup and finish the little sake that remained.

“You’re starting to sound like my mother,” he told you dryly around his new cigarette and you laughed as you made your way back around the bar.

“Good. She’s a smart woman.”

You sat back down on the stool beside him, crossing one leg over the other. His eyes instinctively lowered when the action caused your skirt to ride up higher and lengthened the amount of skin peeking out.

“My eyes are up here, Keishin,” you said, noticing where his attention was and you used a finger to tilt his chin up so that you could make eye contact. He quickly shoved away your hand and his cheeks turned red.

“Why are you wearing such a short skirt to begin with? You should be wearing something more conservative,” he lectured, trying to shift the focus from himself in his embarrassment.

“You’re the one who can’t keep your eyes to yourself,” you retorted with an amused snort and he ignored you, turning to his his cup of sake. An amiable quiet settled over the bar as he finished his drink and you both continued to smoke.

“So are you gonna give me an explanation?” he finally broke the silence after flicking the ash off his cigarette into the ashtray on the bar.

“Explanation for what?”

“Why you’ve been avoiding me for the past two weeks,” he huffed in a no-nonsense tone.

You immediately dropped your eyes and took a long drag from your cigarette before looking up to watch the smoke rise to the ceiling when you exhaled. You could feel Ukai’s gaze on you as he waited to hear your answer.

“Uh, I broke up with Takeshi,” you finally said and with your focus still on the smoke from your cigarette you missed the way Ukai seemed to freeze at the news.

“You did? When?” he asked in surprise.

“Two weeks ago,” you replied dryly and paused to let out a humorless laugh. “I caught him with another woman. Can you believe that?”

The clearly rhetorical question went unanswered and Ukai continued to look at you sympathetically. You flicked the ash from your cigarette and then began to play with your empty cup just so you would have something to do.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His question was soft, gentle even, and it made you want to slap him for being so nice. Instead you settled for covering your eyes with your hand so he wouldn’t be able to see the tears that were threatening to form.

“Because I was fucking embarrassed,” you told him honestly and you were unable to keep from softly sniffling. “You told me to break up with him. _Everyone_ told me to break up with him. It took actually seeing him fucking someone else for me to do it.”

Ukai was quiet and the silence felt heavy.

“Hey, I don’t care that it took you so long to leave that asshole. I just care that you did it.” His voice was firm and you chanced looking at him through your fingers to see the sincere expression on his face. You slid your hand from your eyes to your forehead and took another long inhale from your cigarette.

“I just...why didn’t he want me?” you whispered, your voice cracking despite how softly you spoke. Your eyes shone slightly with unshed tears and you furiously tried to blink them away. Ukai quickly took hold of your chin, ensuring that your gaze remained locked with his.

“Listen to me. It’s not about you. _He’s_ the asshole here.” He sounded angry, but you knew it wasn’t directed at you.

“Not even the assholes want me,” you mumbled and you attempted to shake off his hold on you and after a moment he relented, dropping his hand and using it to flick the ash from his cigarette.

“No, you just need to date someone who’s not gonna treat you like shit.”

“You make it sound so easy,” you scoffed with a roll of your eyes and reached for the bottle of sake so you could refill your cups. You eagerly picked yours up and drank from it like a woman dying of thirst. Ukai copied your actions, but sipped his much slower.

“I mean it,” he finally said and you looked back at him with wide eyes. “Don’t tie your worth to these guys you’ve been dating who go out and cheat on you and say shitty things to you. It’s not okay for anyone to treat you like that and it’s not a reflection on you when they do.”

The look he was giving you was almost too much. It was just too kind, too sincere. And it made you want to believe what he was saying.

“Can we stop talking about this?” you asked desperately and Ukai looked unsatisfied but nodded, agreeing to drop the subject for the time being. “Thanks.”

You both continued to look at each other silently and you could tell he was still itching to continue pressing on until he was sure that what he was saying had gotten through to you. Your cigarette had been hanging forgotten between your fingers and it was only when the burning ash reached your skin that you let out a hiss of pain and dropped the cigarette. Ukai quickly picked it up from the counter and put it out in the ashtray for you as you looked over your fingers, making sure that the slight burn hadn’t left a mark.

It was then that Ukai took your smarting fingers in his own to look at the faint pink mark where the cigarette had burned you. You raised your gaze up at him to see the caring look on his face and you couldn’t say what it was, but something about it caught you off guard.

“It hurts now, but you’re gonna be fine,” he quietly said and you couldn’t help the hitch in your breath at the double meaning behind his words.

You could feel that familiar itching behind your eyes that signalled the threat of tears. You carefully intertwined your fingers with his and leaned over to rest your forehead on your now joined hands gratefully.

“You’re my best friend, Keishin,” you told him, your voice cracking for the second time that night. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You could hear him put out his own cigarette before he buried his free hand in your hair and pressed a kiss to the back of your head—a silent response that he felt the same.

“Come on, let me drive you home,” he offered and you sniffled. You sat up and pulled you hand free from his so that you could quickly wipe away the tear that had managed to escape.

“Yeah, thanks,” you replied with a watery smile.

* * *

Somehow, a ride home turned into Ukai caving in when you asked him to stay for a drink. All it took was you looking at him with wide, slightly sad, eyes and he found himself sitting on the couch in your living room. He could hear the sounds you were making in the kitchen—a cabinet opening and closing, ice clinking as glasses were filled—and relished the atmosphere of domesticity that settled over the apartment.

He heard you quiet footsteps as you came back into the living room and he looked over his shoulder at you. A small frown formed on his lips when he saw the bottle of shouchuu you were holding, knowing that shouchuu was your drink of choice when you were upset. This was far from the first time you and he had shared a bottle after a breakup.

You remained oblivious to his wariness as you sat down at the coffee table and set down two glasses filled with ice and the bottle of alcohol. Ukai moved from the couch to your side on the floor and watched you open the bottle and pour two generous servings. Much like with the sake at the bar, while he started with a small sip from his glass, you instead took a large gulp.

“So, why are you so dead set on this coaching thing only being temporary?” you asked as you set your glass down and reached over to your purse on the couch. You dug around in it until you pulled out a pack of cigarettes for the two of you to share and tossed it on the coffee table, a lighter soon following it.

“I don’t even want to do it temporarily,” he grumbled, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

“But you are,” you retorted dryly, lighting your own cigarette.

“Because I can’t let us lose to _Nekoma_ of all schools.” He sounded horrified at the thought and you bit back a laugh.

“Keishin, Karasuno hasn’t been ‘us’ in almost ten years,” you pointed out and he scowled at you. He then looked down at his glass thoughtfully before lifting it up to take another sip.

“It’s complicated,” he finally settled on as his response to your original question and you gave him a wry smile.

“What isn’t?”

“Was that you trying to be deep?” he scoffed with a smirk as you took a long drag from your cigarette, the same sardonic look on your face. When he saw that you were waiting for him to continue with an explanation, he sighed. “I loved being at Karasuno and being on that team. And I don’t want to ruin those memories. I want them to stay the way they are now.”

You took another long drink of your shouchuu, nearly draining your glass and enjoying how smoothly it went down.

“That’s a really nice sentiment, you know?” He raised his eyebrow at you, waiting for the ‘but’ that he knew would follow. “But,” he rolled his eyes at your predictability, “that’s not how life works for adults.”

“Are you trying to say I’m being childish?” he asked around his cigarette and it was your turn to give him an eyeroll.

“I’m saying that if you’re not careful then before you know it, you’re gonna end up an old man who sits there and waxes poetic about how high school was the best time of your life.” He immediately looked displeased at your warning, but then again, Ukai was usually displeased with a lot of things. A cheeky grin slowly formed on your face. “Actually, you’re already an old man in everything but age at this point.”

“Are you done?” he snapped, making you laugh as he picked up his glass and drank heavily from it.

“Look, you’re saying you don’t want to coach the team because it’ll taint your memories of when you were on the team, right?” His only answer was a blank look, but it wasn’t a no so you continued. “Well, what if instead of ruining your memories of high school, you end up finding that this is something you love?”

Ukai’s blank expression turned back into his typical scowl, clearly annoyed that you might be right, and the sight made you grin again.

“If you keep scowling like that then you’re gonna get lines,” you teased, placing your forefinger and middle finger just above his eyebrows and forcefully lifting his features out of a scowl.

After a moment, you released his eyebrows and you don’t know why—you’d like to blame it on the alcohol in your system but knew you weren’t nearly drunk enough for that to be the case—but instead of simply retracting your hand, you let your fingers skim down the side of his face, starting at his temple and moving along his cheek, your eyes following your fingers’ movements. You came to a stop at his jaw and your thumb came up to stroke his smooth skin. You vaguely noted that he must have shaved just that morning. Whether it was unconscious or not, he hummed softly at the sensation and leaned into your touch.

Suddenly, you realized what you were doing and froze, your eyes widening at your actions. You quickly dropped your hand into your lap and looked away from him while clearing your throat awkwardly. You took a long drag from your cigarette to calm the unexpected nerves that had appeared.

“Sorry,” you mumbled and your eyes fell to the bottle of shouchuu. You quickly reached out for it so you could refill your glass. But just as your fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, a warm hand covered yours and prevented you from lifting it. You slowly raised your gaze to meet his and found his expression to be unreadable.

You assumed that he was about to begin lecturing you—a favorite pastime of his—for drinking too much. However, he instead took the bottle from your grasp so that he could refill your practically empty glass along with his.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Ukai said, his voice slightly rough as he broke the tension. “I’ll seriously consider making this coaching thing permanent if you tell me one thing.”

“What?” you asked warily and you put out your cigarette in the ashtray as it burned closer and closer to the filter.

“Why are you so upset over Takeshi?” The question slightly threw you for its abrupt switch in subject.

“Because he cheated on me,” you told him slowly, as if the answer were completely obvious and he shook his head in disagreement.

“I’ve seen you before when someone cheated on you.” The reminder that Takeshi wasn’t the first boyfriend to treat you like shit made you look away shamefully and you quickly took a drink of your shouchuu. “I know that it takes more than that to make you this upset.”

“What makes you think I’m so upset anyways?” you retorted, trying to deflect and Ukai looked pointedly at the glass in your hand. You sighed tiredly and looked down at the table, biting your bottom lip.

“[Name]?” Ukai prompted when the silence stretched on.

“It’s because I’m alone again,” you finally answered in a soft voice and you looked back up at him vulnerably, feeling fully exposed before him.

A sad look of understanding fell over his features and he gently hooked his hand around the back of your neck to bring you closer so that he could kiss your forehead before resting his own against it. You sighed at both the contact as well as how close you now were to him and you suddenly found yourself immersed in his scent—the scent of smoke, the shouchuu you were sharing, and something uniquely Keishin.

“You’re not alone. I’m here,” he assured you.

“It’s not the same,” you murmured with a sad smile and he gave you a look that said he wanted to say something else but eventually decided against it and chose to remain silent. You were suddenly overcome with the urge to run your fingers along his jaw again but had enough sense not to.

“I just want someone who wants me,” you continued and a small, self-deprecating smile appeared on your lips. “That’s not very original or profound, is it?”

“No, but it’s honest and that’s what means something.”

He released his hold on you and leaned slightly away so that he could put out his cigarette. He then took a long sip from his glass and unsure what to say next, you copied his actions. Your eyes flickered between him and the table as another silence fell over the room.

“Aren’t you lonely, Keishin?” you eventually asked, your voice quiet and uncharacteristically timid. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and you were about to quickly backtrack and apologize for putting him on the spot only for him to cut you off.

“Yeah, sometimes I am,” he said hoarsely and your expression turned empathetic at his honesty.

The air between you two began to feel charged, but you were unsure with what. You vaguely registered that the distance separating you from him had begun to close but in that moment, it didn’t seem to be important. All that seemed to matter was the way he was looking at you, like you were the most important person in the world to him. Had he always looked at you like that? He lifted a hand up so he could brush your hair behind your ear, his lingering touch sending tingles across your skin.

“I should go,” he whispered quietly, like he was afraid that if he spoke too loud it would shatter the moment, and you nodded but neither of you made a move to get up. You brought up your own hand and covered the back of the one he was now using to cup your cheek. Your eyelids fluttered close and you turned your face slightly into his touch so you could brush your lips against the heel of his palm.

As soon as you did, your eyelids shot back open and the two of you tensed, realizing that your action had crossed some sort of line. You leaned back and you both dropped your hands. You looked off to the side, a light blush coloring your cheeks. Ukai scratched the back of his head and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Um, I'm gonna head out now,” he managed to get out and you quickly nodded, following him as he stood up. You trailed after him to the front door to walk him out. He stopped and turned back to you before beginning to slip on his shoes. He opened his mouth only for nothing to come out, clearly unsure about what to say.

“Thanks for the ride,” you offered, taking pity on him and he nodded.

“Anytime,” he smiled.

You leaned up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek, putting a hand on his shoulder to help you balance and his hand automatically came to your waist. It was something you’d done probably a thousand times in the years you’d known him but your lips lingered for just a moment longer than was normal. You pulled away, but still remained close. Without giving yourself time to think, you moved back in to give his cheek another kiss, only it landed lower than your last, almost on the corner of his lips.

He didn’t push you away or make an effort to stop you. In fact, his hand on your waist tightened its hold and he pulled you slightly closer. His head turned slightly and you could feel his breath on your cheek. Copying your actions, he pressed a kiss to your cheek, his lips remaining on your skin much longer than yours had on his. Your scrunched the fingers of the hand on his shoulder into the soft material of his sweatshirt, a million emotions running through you.

“Stay,” you murmured before you could stop the words from leaving your mouth and you could feel the way he tensed underneath your hand.

“What?” he asked, clearly thinking he hadn’t heard right.

“Stay,” you repeated a little louder, a little more firmly. “Stay the night.”

You leaned back slightly so that you could meet his eyes and you could see the emotions raging within them. He looked at you for a long moment before slowly nodding and you could feel your heart beating wildly in your chest.

You pulled out of his grasp slowly and took the hand that had been on your waist in both of yours and gently pulled him along after you as you made your way through the living room to your bedroom. You held his hand tighter when you felt like yours were about to start shaking. Letting go of his hand for just a moment to flip the light switch on the wall, you then turned around to face him fully. Using his hand in yours, you tugged him closer until there was hardly any room separating you.

You tried to keep from thinking too much about what the two of you were about to do but found it difficult. This was _Keishin_ —the guy you’d known since he was just an annoying kid in high school, the guy who’d grown to become your best friend, the guy who’d been there when all the others had left. But even as all of that weighed on your mind, part of you—the larger part—was solely focused on how much you wanted him in this moment.

Yet as you brought a slightly trembling hand up to cup his cheek, you found yourself hesitating, unsure of what to do next. He must have read the nervousness on your face because a warm smile appeared on his lips before he closed the distance between you and kissed you tentatively. It took a moment to get used to the knowledge that it was Ukai whose lips were so expertly moving against your own, but once you did, you cautiously began to return the kiss.

Ukai took his free hand and brought it up to the nape of your neck and buried his fingers into your hair. The kiss remained languid as you slowly slipped your tongue past his lips to massage it against his, finally beginning to feel a bit more confident. The action caused Ukai to make an appreciative noise in his throat and it caused a warm feeling to grow in the pit of your stomach. Spurred on by your slightly emboldened state, you used the hand not still cupping his cheek to rest on his hip and your thumb slipped underneath his t-shirt and sweatshirt to trace small circles on his skin.

He tensed into the kiss for a brief moment, as if remembering that it was you who was stroking his skin so sensually. But rather than relaxing back against your lips, the knowledge seemed to spur him on and the kiss began to grow more heated. His hold on your hair grew slightly tighter and he used his grip to tilt your head back so that he could move his lips to your neck. You couldn’t contain the small moan at the sensation. Your eyelids fluttered shut when he began to suck at your skin.

Feeling like he was driving you crazy, you began to walk backwards towards your bed, slowly enough to drag him along with forcing him to stop what he was doing. When the backs of your knees hit the mattress, you maneuvered your positions so that it was Ukai whose back was now turned towards the bed. You gave him a gentle push and he took the hint and dropped down so that he was sitting on the edge.

The movement broke your kiss and as you stood between his legs, his hands came up to your waist. You had barely rested your own hands on his shoulders when he suddenly pulled you into his lap so that you were straddling him. You couldn’t help your sharp inhale of surprise at the action.

“Give me some warning before you do something like that,” you said breathlessly and when you reached a hand up to cup his cheek, you saw that your hand had begun to tremble again.

“Why?” he asked in a low voice before pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. He brought his hand to cover yours when he felt how it was quivering.

 _‘Because I need this to go slowly. Because I’m too aware that it’s_ you _that I’m doing this with. Because something about this feels different from everyone who’s come before.’_ All of these thoughts passed through your head, but to say them aloud would embarrass you. However, this was Keishin—something about lying to him, especially _now_ , felt wrong.

“Because it scares me how much I want you,” you finally told him, your voice cracking softly.

“Do you want to stop?” he murmured and he was so concerned that it made you want to cry. You gently rested your forehead on his and closed your eyes, unable to look at him.

“Promise you’re not just gonna fuck me and leave like all the others.” Your request was soft, almost a whisper, your vulnerability plain for him to see. Ukai suddenly found himself awash with anger at all of the men who had treated you so poorly.

“Never,” he answered firmly and even with your eyes closed a tear still escapes and he was quick to brush it away. When he saw that you were still hesitant to believe him, he continued. “I’m not like the rest of them, [Name].”

You opened your eyes and looked back at him, your breath catching in your throat when you saw his expression. He looked so determined, needing you trust him. And you quickly thought back on all the times he had been there for you and knew he would never hurt you.

You slowly nodded and just as his features relaxed, you pressed your lips to his, resuming your kiss from earlier. You poured every emotion you were feeling into the kiss, needing him to understand everything you were thinking.

To emphasize how much you wanted him, you gently rocked your hips into his and relished the soft groan that escaped his lips. The hand he had on your waist slipped under the thin sweater you were wearing to rest against your bare skin. His nerves suddenly seemed to get the better of him because his hand stilled. Without breaking your kiss, you rested your hand on his and guided it up your side until it he was holding one of your breasts.

He softly squeezed, like he was testing the waters, and when you rewarded him with a moan, he repeated the action with more confidence. You couldn’t help but grind your hips against his again and had to bite back another moan when you felt him grow hard underneath you.

His hand released your breast and you whimpered at the loss of contact, making him laugh softly against your lips. He slid his hand slightly down to rest on your ribs and then slipped his thumb under your bra to run it over your nipple, which instantly hardened under his touch.

You bit your lip to stifle the resulting moan and your head fell backwards. No longer able to kiss you, Ukai’s lips attached themselves to your throat, alternating between soft sucks and gentle bites. Needing more contact, you tugged off your sweater. His free hand moved to your back to the clasp of your bra before freezing and you knew why.

Everything up to this point could be forgiven as just getting caught up in the moment and the two of you could merely pretend that you both had had one too many drinks. But if you went any further, you weren't sure if your relationship could ever go back to the way it was. This was the point of no return.

But as you gazed into Ukai’s eyes and saw the way he was looking at you, something made you forget about all of that. You had always wanted someone to look at you like that—like you were the center of their world. It was only now that you were realizing that you wanted _Keishin_ to look at you like that.

Instead of waiting for Ukai to make a move, you reached behind and undid the clasp for him. You slid off your bra and dropped it to the floor. A look of reverence appeared on Ukai’s face and after a moment of just staring, he seemed to realize that he could do more than just look.

While one hand pressed against your spine, the other moved up to cover your breast so he could knead it expertly. He then leaned in to capture your other nipple in his mouth so he could suck it, causing you to cry out and rock against him again. Your hand flew to the back of his head to press him closer to you and encourage his efforts.

As his tongue drew circles around your nipple, flicking over the hardened nub every so often, he used his fingers to pinch your other nipple and gently tug it. The sensations were almost too much and you reached down to the bottom of his sweatshirt and began to pull impatiently. Chuckling slightly against your skin, Ukai took the hint and straightened up so he could pull off his sweatshirt and the shirt underneath in one fluid motion.

Your wide eyes and labored breathing betrayed just how turned on you were as you took in his torso. All those years of volleyball had really paid off and you wanted nothing more than to run your tongue over every hard plane and well-defined muscle of his body. But that was something that would have to wait because Ukai suddenly wrapped his arm around your waist and used his hold on you to flip your positions and press your back to the mattress.

He was still partially on his side, supporting himself on his elbow and forearm as he leaned over you. There was a question of whether this was okay or not in his eyes and you answered by wrapping your hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down so you could kiss him deeply.

Your heart was beating wildly in your chest and your breathing began to quicken when his hand moved from your side and down your stomach until he was playing with the waistband of your skirt. Again, he hesitated and much like you had when his hand was under your top, you covered his hand with yours and guided it down into your skirt.

“I want you, Keishin,” you murmured in between kisses to reassure that just because you needed this to move slower than usual, it didn’t mean you that you didn’t want this and your words caused him to let out a groan.

And then his fingers were trailing over your underwear to your slit, slowly stroking you in a long line from your entrance to your clit and making you whimper and close your eyes. Your legs widened slightly to make his movements easier and he pushed aside your underwear so he could pinch your clit without any barriers. The action caused your breath to stutter and your hips bucked slightly into his touch.

He rolled the bud between his fingers, using the breathy sounds you made as a guide to exactly how you liked to be touched. Desperate to know what else you liked, he moved his attention to your entrance, where he easily slipped in two fingers. Unwilling to leave you clit ignored, he used his thumb to trace circles around it.

Your hips rocked in time with his thrusts, your body crying out for more as the tension grew within your body. With a perfect curl of his fingers, you cried out his name and grabbed his bicep tightly—the sign he had been looking for to alert him that he had found your g-spot.

“There,” you breathed out, your back beginning to arch off the bed and with one more thrust, the tension snapped and your orgasm was suddenly upon you. “Keishin!”

He could feel your walls contracting around his fingers and he kept up his pace, trying to prolong your pleasure for as long as possible. He had thought you were beautiful since the first day he had seen you in the halls of Karasuno, but with your ecstasy written across your face, he found himself thrown by your beauty all over again.

When you had finally come down from your peak, you leaned up slightly off the bed so you could kiss him languidly. He slowly removed his fingers from you and you whimpered against his lips at the sensation. He brought up his digits and examined the way they glistened in awe.

But before he could lick them clean, your mouth was suddenly wrapped around them and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and pure arousal. Your tongue swirled around his fingers as you softly sucked them, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time and his cock twitched in his pants at the display.

“I swear you're gonna be the death of me,” he groaned before pulling his fingers from your mouth and covering your lips with his heatedly. You then began to squirm under him and after a moment, he realized you were trying to slip off your skirt and underwear. He helped you, sliding the material down your legs until you were completely naked underneath him.

“This doesn’t seem fair,” you teased, hooking a finger through his belt loop and tugging playfully.

“Well, wouldn’t want to be accused of being unfair, would I?” he grinned, making you laugh softly and he sat up so he could undo his jeans and shove them off along with his boxers.

Meanwhile, you had rolled away from him so you were within reach of your nightstand where you dug around for a moment before pulling out a condom. You then flipped over onto your back once again and beckoned him closer to you. He eagerly obliged you and knelt up between your legs, taking the square of foil from you while you leaned up on your elbows.

As he made work of ripping it open, you felt your mouth go dry at the sight before you. The image of him holding his cock in one hand as he readied the condom in the other was one you hoped to never forget. You were slightly disappointed when he slipped on the condom and ruined such a perfect picture, but it was hard to be too upset when you knew that it know meant you were one step closer to having him inside of you.

You dropped down onto the pillow beneath you and he followed you, holding his weight off you with his forearm. He kissed you deeply again before looking into your eyes. You immediately nodded before he could ask for permission and he reached down to position himself against your slit. You inhaled excitedly in anticipation when you felt the head of his cock against your entrance and after another beat, he was slowly pushing into you.

You moaned softly at the feeling, one hand coming up to grip his shoulder tightly and the other moving to run through his hair. The action pushed his hairband out of his hair and caused his dyed hair to flop forward, a sight you so rarely saw and it made you smile. But it was forgotten when his hips ended up flush with yours, making your back arch and your toes curl.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a groan, burying his face into your neck and remaining still.

“Yeah,” you answered breathlessly, smiling even though he couldn’t see it. “Just give me a minute.”

He nodded and lifted his head to look at you. There was something warm in his eyes that should have set off warning bells in your head but instead it only made you feel calmer. You moved your hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek and he gave a small laugh before he pressing his forehead to yours.

“Are you ready?”

You could hear the strain in his voice and you could tell that for him, staying so still inside of you was exquisite torture. Rather than answering him, you rocked your hips upwards and he let out another groan before leaning down to press his face back into your neck. He gave an experimental, shallow thrust that had you whimpering. Your hand slid back into his hair while you threw your other arm around his shoulders to keep him close.

Ukai slowly picked up his pace, trying to find the rhythm that would have you crying out beneath him. You could feel his firm muscles underneath your arm as he moved and your fingers splayed to feel him more fully. Your hips matched him thrust for thrust, your knees gripping tightly around his sides.

Still sensitive from your first orgasm, you were unsure how long you would be able to hold out before tumbling back over the edge. But from the way his thrusts seemed to have a frantic tinge to them, you thought the same might be true for Ukai. He angled his hips slightly, using his previous efforts to guide him to where he now knew your g-spot was and your hold on him suddenly grew tighter as you let out a loud moan. He hissed softly at the way you clenched around him.

“Oh _fuck_ , Keishin,” you moaned when he continued to thrust into you, hitting the same spot every time he did so. This was it. You were right on the edge. It wouldn’t be much longer.

You were so caught up in your pleasure that you didn’t register the hand on your hip that was moving inwards until you felt his thumb on your clit. You cried out, a sound of jumbled words leaving your lips and he began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves and that signalled the end for you as your vision turned white. Nothing mattered in this moment except for the overwhelming pleasure coursing through your body and the feeling of Ukai still moving in and out of you through your orgasm as he chased his own.

His hips pounded you into the mattress, groaning against your skin and then he tensed, crying out your name hoarsely when the sensations became too much for him and he let his own orgasm wash over him. The sounds of both of you panting as you tried to catch your breath filled your bedroom and Ukai gently lowered his weight onto you, despite how much he just wants to collapse.

And for the first time in a long while—pressed on top of you as you held him, him still inside of you as he softened, endorphins rushing through his system, you absentmindedly running your hand through his now slightly sweaty hair—he felt pure happiness and peace. He suddenly felt the three words he’s wanted to say to you for so long on the tip of his tongue but at the last moment had just enough sense to realize that such a confession might be too much for you to handle right now.

Instead, he settled for planting a soft kiss to your neck before pulling out and rolling off of you so that you were no longer being crushed under him. His breathing finally beginning to even out, he took off the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the small bin to the side of your nightstand. When he rolled back over so that lying on his back, his brow furrowed when he saw you getting up.

“Where are you going?” he asked, trying to keep the worry that something was wrong from his voice.

“The light,” you whined, gesturing to the switch on the wall next to the door. You grabbed an oversized shirt that had been hanging off the foot of your bed and slipped it on as you made your way to the lightswitch so you could turn off the light. You flipped the switch and the room was bathed in darkness.

You climbed back into bed and moved onto your side to face him, your head resting on your pillow and your hands clasped in front of you. There was just enough light from the streetlights peeking in through the slats of your blinds that you could make out Ukai’s features as he rolled onto his side to look at you. You suddenly found yourself feeling nervous, unsure of what to say or do now that the heat that had been driving you had cooled.

You folded your hands tightly as you worried that they were going to begin shaking again. Ukai sensed your inner turmoil and moved closer so that he could wrap his arm around your shoulders and pull you into him, his chin resting on top of your head and your face buried in his neck. Something about the way he was holding you began to calm your nerves and you relaxed into him with a soft sigh.

A wave of exhaustion slowly crept on you and you gave a small yawn as you cuddled closer into Ukai. A thousand thoughts were making their way through your head. What did this mean for the two of you? Would you try and see where this would go? Would you try and pretend this hadn’t happened? Would he say it was a mistake?

But when you felt his breathing even out as he succumbed to sleep, you pushed away your thoughts and fears and closed your eyes. You’d deal with it tomorrow. For now, you would relish being in Ukai’s arms for as long as possible.

* * *

Tomorrow came too soon, signalled by the sound of annoying chime and buzzing coming from somewhere. You tried to ignore it but found awareness of your surroundings slowly dawning on you. You had moved in your sleep to your stomach, your face now buried in your pillow and a comforting weight on your back. You cracked your bleary eyes open and made note of the arm that was wrapped around your middle.

That—combined with the exhalations you could feel on your back through the material of your shirt—brought last night’s events to mind. However, rather than feeling a sense of panic, you felt surprisingly calm. At least until you realized the chimes hadn’t stopped and Ukai was continuing to sleep through whatever alarm he had set on his phone, so audacious even when asleep as to give off a soft snore every so often.

“Keishin,” you groaned, shifting slightly in an attempt to wake him. He hummed but refused to be woken and you began to seethe when you glanced at your clock and saw how early it was. You sent a hard elbow into the arm wrapped around you. “Keishin!”

That seemed to do the trick and he lifted his head from where it was on your back, trying to figure out what was going on. You took the opportunity to steal the pillow he had partially been lying on and used it to cover your head in an attempt to block out the noise. He shifted and sat up when he realized what had caused the early morning disturbance.

“The team has practice at seven,” he told you through a yawn by way of an apology, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I need to head home first.”

“Turn that shit off,” you ordered him, your voice muffled by the pillow over your head and not caring about the reason he was getting up so early.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m looking for it,” he grumbled dismissively, sitting up on the edge of the bed and reaching for his jeans on the floor. His movements pulled the blanket with him, exposing your legs to the cool air of your room. You groaned again, letting the pillow on your head fall off the side so you could yank the blanket back, pulling it over your shoulder and up to your chin.

The alarm mercifully came to a stop when he was finally able to pull his phone from his pocket. He tiredly rubbed his face as he reached down again to pull on the boxers that had been discarded the night before. He then stood up and walked to the bathroom, the floorboards creaking underneath him.

Your eyelids fluttered open as you listened to the sounds he was making in the bathroom—the toilet flushing, the tap running, a cabinet opening and closing. You were suddenly hit with the fact that he was about to leave and your earlier sense of calm dissipated. You rolled onto your side and curled in on yourself as you tried to figure out what you were supposed to do next.

However, your efforts to make sense of what had happened were brought to an end when the bathroom door opened back up and Ukai stepped back into the room and began to get dressed in the clothes that were strewn around the floor. You quickly squeezed your eyes shut and tried to pretend you had fallen back to sleep, too scared to face him.

You kept up your pretense even as you heard him walk around the bed to your side and drop down to sit on the mattress. You cursed the fact that your hands had started to shake again because he could clearly see the way you were trembling and didn’t buy your act for a second.

He brought a hand up to your cheek, his thumb gently stroking your skin and you slowly opened your eyes to look up at him. His hair was still down, not having been able to find the hair band you had removed last night as it was probably tangled somewhere in the sheets. Your vision became slightly blurred and when you tried to blink away the tears forming, one tear escaped and fell across the bridge of your nose.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, the corners of his lips turning down.

“Nothing,” you insisted, shaking your head and he sighed when he heard your voice crack.

“That shit doesn’t work with me,” he told you dryly and you remained quiet. His tone then turned soft. “I meant what I said last night. I’m not like the rest of them.”

You sharply inhaled at his words and you could feel more tears threatening to form. When he saw your expression, he took the hand on your cheek and moved it to rub the back of his neck anxiously. He looked up at the ceiling for a long moment, as if debating what to say next before looking back down at you and bringing his hand back down to caringly brush your hair from your face.

“I love you, [Name]. I have for a long time now.”

Your heart stopped. Of course you had told each other that you loved the other throughout the years you had been best friends. But never like this.

“I’m not expecting you to say it back and I know it’s a lot to throw at you. But I just want you to hear it.” A soft smile then formed on his face, a hint of playfulness to it. He gently rapped a knuckle against your temple affectionately. “I think it’ll help you get it into that head of yours that I’m not going anywhere.”

Without giving you time to respond, he leaned down to kiss the top of your head and then stood up. He picked up the sweatshirt he had set beside him when he had sat down and looked at you fondly.

“I’ll stop by the bar tonight and tell you about practice,” he said and you were struck by how easily he was able to reestablish a sense of normalcy between you, like he hadn’t just confessed to you and you hadn’t just had a night of passionate sex. But you were thankful for it because you immediately felt your anxiety of having to be the one to make the next move disappear.

He waited for you to nod and then he was off. You heard him leave, using the key he had to your apartment to lock the door behind him and then you were alone, left to try and sort through your thoughts.

_Keishin was in love with you._

But did you love him? You cared for him, that much was obvious. And you couldn’t deny your curiosity about where things would go between you. Not to mention the fact that you still had so many things you still wanted to do to him once you got him back into your bed. But love?

You’d been in love before but it hadn’t felt like this. He had only just left and you were already missing him. There was this sense of giddiness you could feel bubbling up that usually meant you had something you couldn’t wait to tell Ukai, but the fact that he already knew what it was caused a small smile to form on your face. Not to mention just how safe you felt with him. Missing someone so desperately, being glad to share such intimacy with them, and trusting them with your whole heart—is this what love really felt like?

As you closed your eyes, ready to fall back asleep, you could still feel the small smile on your lips. If this was love then you wouldn't mind getting used to it.


	2. Unconditional Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I've decided that since I enjoyed writing this so much and because I'm not quite ready to let it go that I'm going to make this story just a bit longer. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as well!

It figured that the week a heat wave hit would be the week your air conditioner broke. Even once the sun had set and the temperature had cooled just slightly, you still found yourself lying in bed in just your underwear and a baggy tank top cursing your misfortune. Your fully-opened bedroom windows and the blankets that had been kicked to the foot of the bed hardly made a difference. All you could do was continue to scroll through Facebook on your phone in a desperate attempt to keep your mind off the beads of sweat you could feel rolling down your neck.

You perked up slightly when you heard the sound of the front door being unlocked before it opened and then closed again, signalling Ukai’s arrival. He soon appeared in the doorway to your bedroom and you lowered your phone to see him scowling.

“Why is it so fucking hot in here?” he asked and you rolled your eyes at how he was able to insert his complaint into his question before returning your attention to your phone.

“The AC broke. The guy’s gonna come fix it tomorrow but until then it’s the fan.” You pointed a finger at the oscillating fan that was sitting on the nightstand and was running on high yet only managed to keep the room’s air circulating rather than cooling it down.

“You should have told me. If I’d known then I would’ve just gone home instead,” he grumbled and you scoffed in disbelief without taking your eyes off your screen.

“Yeah sure. You just keep telling yourself that,” you laughed and you didn’t need to see his face to know that his frown grew deeper as you called him out on his lie.

“You probably didn’t tell me because you just want someone to be as miserable in this heat as you are,” he continued to complain as he began to undress to join you in bed and you tried not to be too obvious as you watched him take off his jeans.

“Maybe,” you grinned and he could only roll his eyes but you knew him too well to miss the hint of amusement in his expression. You pouted to yourself when, instead of finishing getting undressed, he went into the bathroom. With a disappointed sigh, you resumed looking through the pictures one of your friends had just posted of her vacation and found yourself feeling envious that she had managed to get away from this heat.

“How was work?” Ukai called out from the bathroom and you started to smile as you recalled the events of that day.

“Good, um, really good. Noboru-san wanted a sit-down,” you began, referring to the kindly old man who owned the bar where you worked. “He’s thinking about spending some more time with his family—you know, grandkids and shit. So, he wants to start delegating more of the management stuff. To me.”

Ukai’s head popped into the doorframe, a proud smile forming on his lips at your news.

“Seriously?” he asked with an excited laugh and you nodded happily. “That’s amazing! Let's celebrate this weekend.”

You bit your lip bashfully as Ukai disappeared into the bathroom again. The novelty of this part of your relationship still hadn’t worn off. For some reason, being able to share news with Ukai now that you were dating felt different than doing so when you were only friends. It was still early in your relationship and you didn’t want to get too far ahead of yourself, but maybe it was because these moments—from your taking on more responsibility at work to the amount of time Ukai dedicated to the volleyball team—were slowly creating the foundation for the future you quietly hoped to share with him.

“How was practice?” you asked as you heard the tap running, forcefully shaking yourself from your thoughts, and after a moment he returned to your line of sight to lean against the doorframe.

“Long,” he sighed, his words muffled as he spoke around the toothbrush he was using. “When they say, ‘just one more,’ it never means just one more.”

“Well, that’s good, right? At least they’re not so depressed anymore,” you offered helpfully, referring to the team’s recent loss at the Inter-High. It was going to be awhile before you could forget the looks on the their faces as they thanked their supporters.

“Yeah, but the amount of energy they have is exhausting.” A small smile appeared on his face as his expression turned self-deprecating. “Makes me feel old.”

“You _are_ old,” you mocked with a laugh.

“You’re a month older,” he pointed out dryly and you immediately looked up from your phone so that you could glower at him. Ukai threw his head back to laugh heartily and you wished he would choke on his toothpaste. But before he could receive his comeuppance for teasing you, he returned to the bathroom.

“So fucking rude,” you mumbled to yourself.

You went back to your phone with another huff but your annoyance quickly dissipated when Ukai came back into the bedroom, turning off the bathroom light behind him, and began to tug off his shirt so that he was left only in a pair of boxer-briefs. Thinking quickly and with your phone still lifted, you opened your phone’s camera and took a hurried picture him before he could notice. However, your attempt at being sly was foiled when your action was accompanied by a loud shutter sound.

You swore heavily as you quickly fumbled with your phone. Once your phone had been silenced, you looked up at Ukai innocently, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. He had paused in taking off his shirt when he heard the sound so that while his back and shoulders were exposed and his head had been pulled free, the material still hugged his arms and unfortunately obscured the majority of his torso. His look of surprise quickly morphed into one of displeasure—one that you were more than familiar with after having known him for so long.

“Delete it,” he ordered and you gave an exaggerated pout as you examined the picture you had just taken.

“But it’s such a nice picture.” You turned your phone around to show it to him and his scowl grew deeper. However, the flush creeping up his neck didn’t escape your notice.

“I don’t care,” he snapped out of what you easily perceived to be embarrassment. You looked back at the picture thoughtfully before an idea popped into your head, making you grin wickedly. “What’s that look? I don’t like it.”

“What if we trade?” you asked, looking back at him with bright and excited eyes, purposefully ignoring his gibe. “I’ll let you take one of me if you let me keep this one of you.”

You sat up and proffered your phone to him. His eyes widened at your suggestion before narrowing suspiciously, clearly thinking that you were fucking with him. You rolled your eyes and shook your phone in a gesture that he should take it from you. He let his shirt slip from his arms and fall to the floor as he slowly approached you—as if he were afraid he was walking into some sort of trap.

“Keishin, take the damn phone,” you huffed as you scooted closer to the edge of the bed and moved so that you were now sitting up on your knees. Just as he was within reach, his arm outstretched and his hand poised to grab your phone, you pulled it back and fixed him with a teasing look. “Nothing too naughty. If I don't get to see the goods, neither do you.”

A matching grin formed on Ukai’s face as he nodded and you allowed him to take your phone.

“Deal,” he agreed and you dropped back onto the bed, propping yourself up on your elbows as you looked up at him.

“How do you want me?” you asked teasingly, putting on the same exaggerated look you’d seen every model make in a magazine and it made him chuckle before something slightly darker took its place.

“Open your legs,” he told you and something about it—whether it was the order itself or the roughness of his voice—had you blushing. When your shyness got the better of you and you briefly hesitated, he raised an amused eyebrow that practically dared you to cave in and simply delete the picture you took of him.

Instead, you took a deep breath and did as he asked and slowly spread apart your knees. Even with your underwear and tank top still on, you knew there was an implied lewdness to the way you were laid out and it only made your blush intensify. Ukai continued to look at you appraisingly, forgetting about the phone in his hand, and you bit your lip self-consciously at his apparent lack of a reaction.

“Something wrong?” You raised an eyebrow of your own at him and your voice shook him from his stupor because a wide grin grew on his lips.

“Absolutely not,” he answered before turning to your phone and lifting it up so that he could take the agreed upon picture. With your phone on silent, you were unable to hear whether the picture had been taken, but from the way his eyes were glued to the screen despite having lowered your phone slightly so that its camera was no longer pointed at you, the terms of your deal had been satisfied **.**

“Happy?” you asked with a cheeky smile as you sat back up on your knees and he nodded as he handed you back your phone.

“With you? Always,” he replied easily and gave you a quick kiss before crawling into bed beside you and lying down. You quickly brought the backs of your hands up to cover your reddening cheeks.

“Don’t say stuff like that,” you mumbled, trying to hide your flushed face from him as you bit back a shy smile.

Ukai laughed at how easily you were embarrassed by such a simple and affectionate statement. He leaned up slightly so that you were within his reach and yanked onto the back of your tank top. You fell back onto the bed next to him with a startled cry, your arms flailing helplessly at the sudden action and he let out another loud laugh.

“All the stuff we do and _that’s_ what has you blushing like a schoolgirl?” He shook his head in amusement and you reached over and slapped his stomach, not particularly caring that it was with the hand that was still holding your phone. He let out an ‘oomph’ and reflexively rubbed the slightly sore spot where your hit had landed.

As Ukai recovered from your blow, you turned your attention to your phone. You quickly messaged the picture he had taken of you to his phone, blushing all over again as you tried not to look for too long at the image. A chirp could be heard coming from the pair of jeans Ukai had discarded, his phone alerting the both of you that it had received your picture. He sat up and leaned off the bed to grab his jeans and pull out his phone.

“Don’t let me find that shit on the internet,” you warned him dryly as he flipped open his phone and grinned at your message.

“Same goes for you,” he replied, closing his phone and tossing it carelessly onto the nightstand beside him. You couldn’t help your slightly devious smirk as you updated his contact photo to the picture you had just taken off him. You then set your own phone on the nightstand on your side of the bed.

“Don’t worry. No one wants to see a picture of a half-naked old man.”

His arms were suddenly around you, his fingers playfully running down your sides where he knew you were ticklish and you flinched away with an involuntary high-pitched giggle. When you attempted to break away from his hold, he merely responded by pulling you in closer until he was holding you tightly to his chest. It was difficult for you to hide your smile when you could feel the way he was shaking with laughter at your predicament.

“Ugh, get off. It’s hot.” You squirmed in his arms, trying to push him away with both your arms and knees, barely managing to stifle a laugh and he gave you a quick but deep kiss before obliging and releasing you.

Now no longer trapped in his arms, you scooted back a few inches so that you were on your side facing him while he laid on his back, his head turned towards you. Your shared laughter slowly died down, leaving a contented silence. As you continued to look at Ukai, you felt a warmth envelope you that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. No, this was a warmth that was firmly rooted in your happiness. However, as you gently brought up a hand to rest on his cheek, your smile became slightly sad in nature. As usual, Ukai knew you well enough to notice.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Nothing.” You briefly forced your smile a bit wider and he simply fixed you with a look that clearly said he didn’t believe you. You sighed softly and your next words were bittersweet. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“And that makes you...sad?” He was clearly confused, speaking slowly as he tried to understand what you were feeling.

You bit your lip anxiously and moved your hand from his cheek to the pillow your head was laying on. You purposefully focused your attention on picking at a loose thread on your pillowcase, too ashamed of your emotions and insecurities to keep looking at him. Ukai patiently waited for your explanation, knowing that you would tell him when you were ready.

“It makes me sad that I could’ve been happy a lot sooner if I wasn’t so stupid,” you eventually muttered, your tone acidic as you thought back on all the time you had wasted on relationships that had left you heartbroken and men who had made you feel worthless when Ukai had been right in front of you for so long. There was a small part of you that wondered if Ukai had ever thought the same thing.

“Just use that sadness as a reason to enjoy and appreciate your happiness even more,” he shrugged as if it were the most obvious solution and you looked back to him with wide and trusting eyes. “Look, you’re happy _now._ That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

You were suddenly overcome with the desire to ask him how long he had been in love with you, but didn’t have the courage to do so. You were easily distracted from the thought when you felt a stinging behind your eyes, signalling that tears weren’t far behind. You quickly buried your face into your pillow, embarrassed yet again by his words but only in the best of ways.

“Stop being so nice to me,” you scolded him lightly, your voice muffled by your pillow.

With your hair tied back due to the heat and therefore unable to aid in hiding your features, Ukai could easily see how your blush was moving past your cheeks and extending all the way to the tips of your ears. Chuckling at your reaction, he took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles. You smiled into the pillow and gave his fingers an affectionate squeeze before pushing away his face playfully.

Deciding to be merciful, even if it meant risking his own embarrassment, he changed the subject to something he had been thinking about for a couple of weeks now, but had been unsure how to bring it up.

“Hey, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…” he trailed off and you peeked up from your pillow to look at him, growing instantaneously curious when you saw the hesitation on his face.

“What?” You turned your head to face him directly as he remained quiet. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Was he... _embarrassed_? The urge to find out what he wanted to ask you suddenly seemed dire. “Out with it.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly stalling.

“I was just, you know, wondering...if you still happened to have...your...uniform? From Karasuno?” Your eyes widened in surprise at what he had struggled to ask. The question was so unexpected that it was taking you a moment to process it.

“Probably at my parents’,” you answered. You didn’t miss the way he seemed to perk up at the information.

“If you can find it...will you wear it for me?” His voice was rough and low. Your heartbeat sped up slightly at his request and you wanted to squeeze your thighs together to alleviate the sudden ache between them. He wanted to fuck you in your high school uniform? That was...so fucking hot. But you were distracted from your arousal when you suddenly remembered something and you narrowed your eyes at him accusingly.

“Do you have a thing for schoolgirls? Gross! You work at the fucking school, Keishin.” It was hard to keep the disgust from your voice at the notion.

“I don’t have a thing for schoolgirls!” he quickly snapped. When you gave him an unimpressed look at his objection, his face began to turn even redder in embarrassment. For some reason, what he was about to say was even more mortifying than you thinking he was some sort of pervert who preyed on the female student body at Karasuno. “Sometimes, when we were in school...I had certain thoughts.”

Oh, _this_ peaked your interest.

“And what were these thoughts about?” you asked, a smirk slowly growing on your lips and he threw you a displeased look at how much amusement you seemed to be getting out of this.

“What do think they were about? I was a horny seventeen-year-old and you used to get in trouble for rolling up your skirt to make it shorter.”

You giggled at both his dry reply and the memory of how often you were sent to the vice principal’s office for dress code violations. Suddenly feeling mischievous, you moved closer to Ukai until you were pressed against his side. His arm instinctively wrapped around your waist to bring you in closer and his expression grew wary as he saw the look you were giving him—like you were ready to devour him.

“So, I was the star of your teenage fantasies, hmm?” you purred into his ear, nipping at his earlobe as you rested your hand on his chest, gently running your nails along his skin and you could feel the shiver run through his body.

“Just a couple,” he mumbled, his eyes closing when you began to trail wet kisses along his neck, sucking at the skin every now and then.

“Only a couple?” you pouted as your hand began to move down from his chest to his stomach and with his eyes closed he was unable to see you grin when you felt him tense under your touch. He nodded silently and his breath hitched when your fingers lowered to run through the small trail of hair leading into his boxer briefs. You felt a smug sense of pride when you looked down and saw that he was growing hard. “Are you gonna tell me about these fantasies?”

You toyed playfully with his waistband, every so often lifting it up and letting it snap back against his skin. Every time you did so, he would sharply inhale and you would follow it up with a lick of your tongue up his neck.

“I’ll show you when you put on that uniform,” he replied in a gravelly voice and the look he was now giving you was smouldering.

“Oh, good boy,” you laughed, pleased by his answer and you emphasized your satisfaction by moving your hand further down to cup his hard cock over the fabric of his boxer briefs. Normally he would have let out an annoyed huff at your remark, but he was too busy groaning as he threw his head back into his pillow to do so. His hold on your waist, which had originally been loose and careless, was now desperate. “But I still want to know what you thought about doing to me.”

Whatever words he planned to say were lost when you languidly began to stroke him through his underwear. After a few moments, your grip becomes a bit firmer but you still maintained the same torturously slow pace. All he could think of was how much he wanted your hand on him without a barrier separating your skin from his. When you not-so-innocently brushed your thumb against the head, his hips gently rocked into your touch—a silent plea for more.

“Come on, Keishin. What did you think about?” you pressed, increasing the speed of your strokes but only barely.

“Fucking you,” he moaned and you rewarded his answer by running your thumb along the tip of his cock again, only this time much more purposefully and his breathing hitched at the sensation. You could feel the fabric of his boxer briefs growing slightly damp with his precome.

“You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific,” you teased, your tone light—as if you weren’t pumping your hand up and down his cock at a maddeningly slow pace.

You released him and his eyelids shot open, afraid you were going to stop altogether. Instead, he found that you were simply sliding down his underwear enough to free his cock, allowing it to spring loose now that it was no longer being constricted by fabric. You couldn’t keep yourself from licking your bottom lip and the action didn’t escape Ukai’s notice. But it was quickly forgotten when you resumed your earlier ministrations, only without his boxer briefs between the two of you.

“Did you think about bending me over one of the desks?” you asked and your voice was like silk. You used your thumb to smear the precome leaking from his tip along his length so that your hand could move more smoothly along his sensitive skin. “Did you think about fucking me from behind until I was dripping wet and screaming your name for the whole school to hear? Until I couldn’t walk straight because of how hard you fucked me?”

The image you were creating with your words was just as arousing as your touch. Especially as it was something he _had_ thought about at one point. His feelings for you in high school never went beyond that of a friend, but that didn’t mean he was blind or immune to his hormones. It wasn’t _his_ fault that he’d awoken to a pair of come stained sheets in the morning after a few dreams featuring you.

“Maybe you thought about me on my knees for you, my mouth warm and wet for you just like my pussy.” He groaned lowly, the sound rumbling in his chest as his hips bucked up. The speed of your hand was gradually growing faster and even filthier words continued to spill past your lips. “Was I sucking you off during lunch? I bet I was getting you off with my mouth and tongue while playing with myself at the same time. What about when you came? Did you come in my mouth, making sure I swallowed every last trop? Maybe you came on my face. But then it’d get in my hair and on my blazer and everyone would know what I’d just been doing to you.”

“Fuck,” he swore, his breathing beginning to grow slightly ragged. The bucking of his hips was starting to grow more regular as his hips continually rose to meet your hand.

“Where were we fucking? In the bathroom with my back against the stall door and my legs around your waist? We’d have to be careful in case someone came in. And what if they did? Would you stop and wait? Or would you keep fucking me, _daring_ me to keep quiet even as your cock moved in and out of my cunt?”

His moans were getting louder and you had to pause during each one so he would still be able to hear the dirty things you were saying. The rise and fall of his chest was more rapid now, his breaths slowly turning into pants.

“Was I naked and writhing beneath you? But that’s no good for a school. I bet in all of them you were shoving my skirt to my waist and my underwear down to my thighs so you could fuck me before anyone could find us.” The movement of his hips were beginning to become frantic and you knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before he was spilling into your hand. In fact, with the way his face was scrunching up, it should only take a few more strokes.

Just as he was on the edge, his body stiffening, you stopped.

“W-what…?” he stuttered in confusion, his eyes opening as he tried to figure out what had just happened. It only took a second to realize that while your hand was still firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, you had ceased all movement. He cried out your name desperately and rolled his hips, trying to encourage you to finish what you had started. However, despite his best efforts, your hand remained still.

“Well?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well what?” he panted through his frustration, his temper short and about to break at your teasing.

“I told you to be more specific,” you clarified with a smirk so smug that he never wanted to see it again. You then somehow managed to move even closer to him so you could whisper into his ear. “Tell me and I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

Ukai was torn. Doing as instructed would only encourage such underhanded tactics from you in the future. But your offer was _so_ tempting and he was _so_ close to coming. He weighed his options, his eyes closing as he tried to think through the thick fog of his arousal. But when your hand dipped down so you could caress his balls, it was the latter choice that won. As if there was ever a chance it wouldn’t—he’d never admit it aloud, but something about you holding his orgasm hostage only served to turn him on more

“I-I’d come up on you while you were cleaning the chalkboard after class,” he finally admitted, the words spilling out before he could even think them through fully. You hummed softly, immensely pleased that he was complying so easily. Always a woman of your word, you returned your hand back to his cock and began pumping him slowly.

“And then what?” you whispered against his neck, gently biting his skin.

“I’d grind my hips into your ass so you could feel how hard I get for you.” If he wasn’t in the throes of pleasure, he might have realized that your lips against his skin were forming a wicked grin—a dead giveaway that you had something in mind. “Then you’d be on the teacher’s desk before you knew what was happening. _Fuck._ I'd tear off your underwear.”

His words would be interrupted every so often for him to let out a groan, but otherwise he was doing exactly as you had told him to with almost no resistance. Yes, such good behavior _definitely_ needed to be rewarded.

“I’d bury my face between your thighs, licking and sucking your—” he stopped abruptly when he eventually realized that your mouth had moved from his neck down his collarbone and that you were about to lick the flat of your tongue across his nipple. All the while, your hand was still continuing to move up and down his cock in slow but sure strokes, making sure not to let him orgasm too soon.

“Keep going, Keishin,” you encouraged, gently sinking your teeth around his nipple, grinning when he groaned deeply.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“What would you be doing between my thighs?” you prompted as you licked your way down his abs.

“Eating you out until you were begging for me to fuck you,” he quickly blurted out, your tongue tracing the vee of his hips.

“Hmm, seems like it’s the other way around now, doesn’t it?” you laughed softly and his hips bucked up when the action sent a rush of cold air over his cock, heightened by the precome he continued to leak. You then gave the tip a kitten lick before you looked up at him, an eyebrow raised at his sudden loss for words. “Hey, if you stop, I stop.”

“T-tastes so good,” he stammered, his hands moving into your hair.

“What does?” you asked, your voice now muffled as you spoke around his head.

“Your pussy.” His breathing was already ragged but when you sucked gently while simultaneously twisting your wrist, he hissed sharply through clenched teeth. “I’d make you come and then I’d fuck you right there.”

He was no longer aware of what he was saying as you swirled your tongue around his head. He didn’t care if he was telling you his most embarrassing fantasies as long as you continued to suck him off.

“I’d pound you into the desk. You’d be such a fucking mess. So fucking wet just for me and my dick.” He paused to moan your name loudly, rocking into both your hand and mouth. Apparently already having learned his lesson, he immediately continued to speak so as not to risk you halting your actions. “You’d come for me. _Christ._ Come so hard. Everyone would hear you. _Fuck fuck fuck._ ”

He was tugging at your hair, his body tensing as you brought him so close to the edge of overwhelming pleasure. He was almost there. Just a _little_ more.

“I’d c-come. All for you. Only for you. Fuck _please_ ,” he begged and while you always liked to tease him (in more ways than one), in the end he could ask for the moon and you’d give it to him.

You’re tongue ran across the tiny slit along the tip, playing with it, and that was it. His orgasm was crashing over him and he was pulling on your hair so tightly it slightly stung. His hips were bucking erratically as he came in your mouth. You continued to suck him and move your hand, helping him to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible. You swallowed around him, making sure not to let one drop spill. You would never _love_ the taste of come but you would also never mind swallowing if it would increase Ukai’s pleasure even the slightest bit.

After a few seconds, he collapsed fully back onto the mattress, his eyes scrunched up tightly and his chest rising and falling rapidly. His hands fell from your hair and he threw an arm over his eyes, fully exhausted. You gently removed your mouth and hand from his softening cock, using the back of your wrist to wipe your smiling lips.

“Happy?” you asked for the second time that night and he groaned, making you giggle. You pulled his underwear back up for him, planting one last kiss just under his belly button before moving up his body and laying your head on his chest, cuddling him despite how much hotter it was to be held by him. He slung his free arm around your shoulders, his thumb rubbing slow circles on your skin. His breathing eventually began to even out and for a second you wondered if he had fallen asleep. However, his arm dropped away from his face so that he could look down at you.

“What about you?” he offered, smirking slightly and the hand on your shoulder began to trail slowly down your back. You shook your head and buried your face into his chest with a sigh.

“I’m fine,” you assured him and the corners of his lips turned down.

“What?” He was clearly confused over why you would willingly turn him down and you had to smile at his reaction.

“It’s too hot,” you explained further, your voice slightly whiny and he gave an annoyed huff.

“What and you’re not hot like this?” he asked dryly but moved his hand back up to your shoulder to pull you closer anyway. “You’re the one who’s always pushing me away because you say that it’s like sleeping against a space heater.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll make it up to me when I find that uniform,” you retorted, choosing to ignore his complaint.

He shifted slightly under you so that he could reach over and turn off the light that was on the nightstand, shrouding the room in darkness. He yawned loudly before tugging at the material of your tank top. Understanding what he wanted, you helped him pull it off so that you were now lying skin-to-skin. You could feel yourself beginning to sweat again from being held so close to another body and you were slightly uncomfortable because of it but it was worth it to have Ukai hold you so intimately.

It wasn’t long before you could feel his breathing begin to grow deeper, signalling that he was on the verge of falling asleep—something that was unsurprising considering both the orgasm you had just given him and the fact that he had to be up early to get to the farm. However, under the blanket of darkness you found yourself having a sudden and unexpected burst of courage.

“Keishin?” you whispered into the night timidly. “Are you awake?”

He hummed, a wordless yes that let you know he was listening.

“Um, you know when you say that you...love me?” Your words were quiet and he stiffened slightly as he woke himself up further, realizing that whatever you wanted to talk about was something that deserved his full attention.

“Yeah,” he murmured, squeezing you affectionately.

“Do you mean it?” It took him a moment to fully process your question, it having been asked so softly that he hadn’t been able to hear it entirely all at once.

“More than anything else.”

He wasn’t sure where this was coming from. He had told you he loved you more than just that first time after you’d first spent the night together. You could tell that he wanted to say it more, but since you had yet to say it back he was making sure not to pressure you. But he said it just enough so that you knew he was serious about his feelings for you and that he had no plans whatsoever to just throw you away.

“When did you know?” He was quiet for a few minutes, thinking your question over fully.

“I’d always wondered ‘what if’. And I think that something had been there for a while.” He spoke slowly as he vocalized his thoughts on this subject for the first time. His voice then took on a slightly reminiscent tone as he seemed to think about something specifically. “Do you remember when my grandpa collapsed and ended up in the hospital last year?”

You nodded silently and his fingers was absentmindedly beginning to trace patterns against your skin.

“You came to the hospital and you sat with me. Even once we knew he was fine but that they wanted to keep him for observation, I didn’t want to leave and you stayed with me and held my hand.” He paused for a long moment, trying to decide how he should continue. “You remember how you were dating that guy? Tsuyoshi?”

Your nod was small as shame began to creep up on you again. He gave you a quick kiss to the top of your head in an attempt to reassure you that you had nothing to feel bad about.

“You guys had some sort of argument over the phone because you cancelled on him to come be with me. And he had made you so _sad._ I was so upset because you deserved to be happy and anyone who made you feel otherwise didn’t deserve _you_.” He was quiet again but you knew he still had more to say. “And then it hit me like a freight train that _I_ wanted to be the one to make you happy, but only if that’s what you wanted.”

Your shoulders began to shake slightly as you began to cry into his bare chest, sniffling softly. He held you tighter to him, now wrapping his free arm around you as well. It wasn’t just his words that were affecting you so profoundly. It was also the knowledge that he hadn’t been in love with you for years on end, waiting for his turn. No, he had been there to support you and comfort you as your friend. He had genuinely believed that you were just a great person—his best friend—who deserved to be happy. And then when he _had_ realized he loved you, he only wanted you to be the perfect person for him if that’s what would have made you happy.

“I’m happy. I’m so happy with you,” you said into his chest through your tears, squeezing his torso tightly. And feeling so secure and happy and _safe_ with him, you sniffled and looked up at him, your tearful face shining in the light streaming in from the streetlamps through the open window. You gave him a shaky but sincere smile. “I love you, Keishin.”

He was at a loss for words, so elated by your confession that he didn’t think anything he said—even returning the sentiment aloud—could express everything he was feeling. You shifted in his hold so that your head was now on his pillow, your forehead resting against against his hair and your lips pressed to the shell of his ear. His arms were still tightly held around your middle and the added heat from being so close to him was the furthest thing from your mind.

“I love you,” you repeated quietly. “I’ll love you forever. I’ll be yours until you say otherwise.”

It was probably too soon in your relationship to be making such bold and long-lasting proclamations, but you didn’t care. It felt right. And from the way he was holding you, he clearly felt the same way. You were slightly surprised when you heard him let out a sniffle of his own and when you brought up a hand to cup his cheek, you found yourself brushing away his stray tear.

In all the years you’d known him, you’d only ever seen him cry that time at the hospital. And to know that your words meant so much that they could bring _Keishin_ to tears had you shedding another few of your own. You gently kissed his hair with a smile, closing your eyes in contentment and allowing the two of you to silently hold each other and drift slowly off.

“I’ll never say otherwise,” he murmured, only half-awake and you were just on the right side of consciousness to hear and comprehend his promise. You made a soft sound and hugged him closer and you both succumbed to sleep, wrapped up safely in the arms of someone who loved the other with their whole heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a spin-off one-shot sometime soon about when Ukai realized he's in love, so keep an eye out for that. I'm not sure when it'll be up but it's something I've definitely been thinking about lately.


	3. Teenage Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, hasn't it? But this is very long and a bit...*ahem*...ruder than anything I've done before so be gentle.

“So…?”

The question—if it could even be called that—was innocent enough and yet the look exchanged between Takinoue and Shimada was anything but. Ukai’s hand froze in midair just as he was lifting up his beer for a sip. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his two friends from across the table they were seated at.

“So what?” he couldn’t help but growl, knowing they were clearly trying to direct the conversation somewhere.

“Where’s [Name]? She never misses a chance to go out for drinks.” It was Shimada who asked the question, but from the way Takinoue was silently urging him on, the two were obviously working together to ambush him.

“At her parents’. She had to look for something,” Ukai answered shortly, taking a large gulp of his beer to prepare him for what was to come.

“And…?”

“And what?” Ukai’s signature glower appeared on his face but it did nothing to deter the line of questioning.

“I swear it’s like pulling fucking teeth from you, Keishin,” Takinoue groaned. “We want to know how things are going!”

“They’re fine.” The pair waited for him to expand on his statement and when he remained silent, they both rolled their eyes in unison.

“You know, you guys are a match made in heaven. [Name] has been just as forthcoming with details as you are,” Shimada lamented into his beer and Takinoue could only nod in agreement. “Your two oldest friends just want details. Is that too much to ask for?”

“What details? We’re dating. We’re happy. End of story,” Ukai shrugged indifferently, honestly thinking there was nothing else of interest to your relationship.

“Yeah, and what’s it like? How are things between you two? It seems like you guys are pretty serious,” Shimada observed and it was Ukai’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Things are fine.” His answer was met with instantaneous and simultaneous groans. Deciding that it might be better to just appease his two friends, Ukai relented and elaborated. “I’m just happy she was crazy enough to give me the time of day and I’m not planning on being stupid enough to screw it up.”

“Yeah, I bet after all that time spent pining,” Takinoue laughed boisterously.

“I wasn’t pining!” Ukai snapped, his cheeks flushing a deeper red that had nothing to do with the alcohol he was drinking.

“Too bad you didn’t realize you were in love with her sooner. Might have saved you the trouble of everyone being so intent on playing matchmaker for you,” Takinoue continued before turning back to the inquisition. “You guys are practically living together already, aren’t you?”

“We’re not living together,” Ukai quickly contradicted and Takinoue raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Really? I went around to your mom’s place looking for you the other night and she said you’d been out spending your nights with some girl and that if it wasn’t for the store then she would never see you,” Shimada informed him with a knowing grin.

“She exaggerates,” Ukai brushed off, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. “I’m only over there a couple nights a week.”

He then took a moment and thought on the issue a little more, his brow furrowing in concentration as he did so.

“I guess it’s more than just a couple nights,” he muttered before looking up at his friends in slight worry. “Shit, should I be paying her for rent? We _are_ practically living together. That’s not normal for so soon in a relationship, is it? Maybe this is going too fast…”

Shimada and Takinoue were silent, surprised at the sudden outpouring of concern from him, before bursting out in a fit of laughter that had Ukai’s scowl deepening.

“You wanted details!” he growled, his voice hardly heard over the raucous laughter of his friends. The two finally began to calm down and Shimada turned back to Ukai.

“What’s normal anyways? There are wild bananas that grow and have seeds in them. _That’s_ not normal but you don’t see nature having a fit,” the man began to ramble and Takinoue gave him a soft hit to the back of his head to get him back on track. “You guys have known each other for ten years. It’s not like you’re living with some stranger. This is _[Name]_. She’s different than just some random girl you picked up at a bar and had some whirlwind romance with.”

Ukai took a look drag from his cigarette as he thought over Shimada’s carefully, slowly nodding to himself.

“As for rent, I guess you can offer but if she doesn’t care than you shouldn’t either,” Takinoue offered helpfully before something seemed to occur to him. “Wait. ‘Some girl’? Your mom doesn’t know it’s [Name]?”

Ukai flicked the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray before putting it back between his lips.

“We’re waiting until she tells _her_ parents before doing anything. Don’t want word getting back to them before she has a chance to talk to them first,” he explained.

“I’m sure they’ll all be thrilled once they find out,” Takinoue grinned sincerely. “You know, I always knew you two would end up together.”

“What do you mean you _always_ knew?” Ukai scoffed in disbelief.

“Okay, maybe not _always_ ,” he acquiesced and Ukai rolled his eyes. “But once _you_ knew that you loved her, everyone knew it was only a matter of time before she felt the same way about you.”

Ukai made a displeased sound before his eyes widened in slight panic.

“ _Everyone_? What do you mean _everyone_?”

Shimada and Takinoue descended into laughter once again at their usually gruff friend’s dismay. But before he could yell at them for doing so, Ukai was distracted by his phone that buzzed on the table, alerting him to a new message. He picked it up and opened it find that it was you and his jaw went slack—his cigarette even falling from his mouth onto the table—at the picture you had sent him.

‘ _Something to look forward to when you get back from training camp,_ ’ was the only text that accompanied the image of your school uniform innocently laid out.

“Keishin? _Keishin_?”

He was brought back to reality and realized that his name had been called multiple times. He quickly snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket and away from prying eyes. As he put out his cigarette in the ashtray, he was thankful that when his friends asked why his face had gone so red, he could blame it on the beer rather than the images running through his mind of you in your uniform.

* * *

You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself as you shoved your phone in your pocket. As you folded up your uniform so that you could put it in your bag, all you could think of was the look that was surely on Ukai’s face at the picture you had just sent him. It was too bad that he was going off with the team to Tokyo for a week and the two of you wouldn’t be able to put the uniform to good use until he returned.

Sliding your closet door closed, you then left your childhood bedroom and headed to the kitchen where your mother was currently working on dinner. The smell of the beef she was cooking wafted over you as soon as you were downstairs and you followed its delicious scent to find your mother at the stove.

“Where’s Dad?” you asked, coming up beside her and resting your hip against the counter.

“He’s on a business trip. He’ll be back tomorrow, which is why I wish you told me you’d be coming over so we could have had a family dinner. It’s been awhile.” Your mother frowned into the pan she was cooking in and you rolled your eyes good-naturedly at her gentle nagging.

“Sorry. Things have just been kind of busy lately,” you told her you began to cut up the spring onion that had been set to the side for her. “I’ll come by next week, okay?”

Your mother hummed before turning her attention away from the stove to look at you. You glanced up and grew wary at way her eyes were slightly narrowed.

“Why are you giving me that look?” you asked, your fingers pausing in their movements.

“You seem...happy,” she noted, suspicion in her tone.

“I...am?” you slowly replied, confused as to why that was cause for concern. Suddenly, she loudly gasped and her eyes widened.

“It’s a boy!” she exclaimed and you were grateful that you had stopped chopping the onion because otherwise you would have slipped and cut your fingers.

“ _W-What_?!” you stuttered, freezing at the abrupt change of subject. You had refrained from informing either of your parents that you were seeing Ukai, unsure how to even bring it up. However, it looked like your mother had taken care of that for you.

“You’re seeing someone!” she clarified, her full attention on you and the beef seemingly forgotten. “There’s a boy!”

You gave her a long look as you tried to decide how to answer. As much as you tried to distract her with another topic, you knew that now that she had figured it out, she wouldn’t let it go until she had more details. With a heavy sigh, you turned back to cutting up the onion in your hand.

“First off, he’s my age so he’s not a _boy_ ,” you corrected her dryly and she made an impatient sound, ready for you to give her more information on this mystery man. “And yes, I am seeing someone.”

“For how long?” she asked and you thought it over in your head, counting the months since you and Ukai had started dating.

“About three months now,” you answered, slightly surprised at the answer yourself.

“And?” she prompted with a grin.

“And what?” Your mother gave another huff at your obstinance to fill her in on every aspect of your dating life as she returned her attention to the beef, making sure it hadn’t burned when her eyes had been off of it.

“What’s he like? Is he nice? Does he treat you well?”

You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to keep your smile from growing too large.

“He’s very nice and he treats me very well.” Your cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. “And we’re both very happy together.”

You glanced over at your mother to see a fond smile on her face at the news.

“That’s very good. You deserve a good man. So, tell me more. What’s his name? What does he do? How did you meet?”

Your blush began to grow more intense at the line of questioning.

“He’s...sort of a jack of all trades? He’s doing a bunch of stuff right now,” you answered, not wanting to give away anything that would reveal Ukai’s identity and you immediately winced at your phrasing. You could feel the disapproving look your mother was giving you. You couldn’t say you blamed her. After all, you’d just made it sound like Ukai was aimless. The exasperation in your mother’s voice when she said your name was evident and you hurried to backpedal.

“I just mean that he’s holding down a couple of jobs right now because he’s trying to be more independent. He’s mainly working with kids though.” That should be enough to appease her for the time being. Or so you thought.

“You’re hiding something. Stop dancing around it and just tell me whatever it is.” Her tone was no-nonsense but you could hear her underlying worry.

You began to chew on your bottom lip anxiously. Honestly, you weren’t sure what you were so afraid of. Your parents _loved_ Ukai. In fact, there was no shortage of people in Miyagi trying to set him up with their daughters, nieces, and granddaughters. But for some reason, admitting that you and Ukai were dating to your mother was just nerve-wracking.

When you continued to stay silent, she barked out your name in annoyance at your hesitancy.

“Fine! It’s Keishin! I’m dating Keishin!” you finally caved, throwing your head back to shout at the ceiling as you slammed the knife in your hand onto the cutting board you were using. “That’s the secret! Keishin and I are dating! Are you happy now?”

You heard the wooden spoon she had been holding clatter to the floor as she dropped it at your unexpected confession and the reality of what you had just yelled began to set in. Your eyes widened and you slowly turned to look at her only to freeze. She had brought one hand up to her mouth in shock and from the way her eyes were shining, she was about to cry.

“Mom…” you began uncertainly. But before you could try and comfort her, she had wrapped her arms around you tightly.

“Yes, I’m very happy,” she sniffled and you relaxed in her hold as a soft smile formed on your lips.

“Well I’m happy that you’re happy,” you replied, returning her embrace before looking at the pan on the stove. “But the beef is beginning to burn.”

She quickly let go of you and took the pan off the burner and turned off the stove. She then pulled out a serving dish from the cabinet to transfer the beef to.

“So...Keishin-kun, hmm?” she asked and you let out a huff at her grin.

“I’m going to go set the table,” you interrupted before she could ask any further questions, although you knew it was fruitless because as soon as you both sat down for dinner, she would be hounding you for more information.

“You know, your father now owes me ¥2,000,” she smirked at you before you could get too far and it felt like your face was on fire at the knowledge that your parents had been betting on your dating life.

* * *

As hard as Ukai tried to hide how impatient he was, his eagerness was given away by the knee that was bouncing up and down as he sat on the edge of the bed. Just knowing that you were in the bathroom changing into your school uniform was enough to have him already half hard. In an attempt to stifle his need to fidget, he rested his elbows on his knees and laced his hands tightly together as he let his head fall forward.

“Keishin?” your voice suddenly rang out from the bathroom and Ukai sprang to his feet, moving to lean his shoulder against the wall next to the closed door and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah? Is something wrong?” Maybe this was a bad idea on his part. What if you were having second thoughts?

“Can you get me a pair of socks from the top drawer? I forgot them,” you answered and Ukai released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Make sure they’re the white, knee-high ones!” you cried out to him and he found himself being reminded of how lucky he was to end up with a girlfriend who was so indulgent.

As he opened the top drawer of your dresser, a look of longing fell over his face as he was greeted with a neatly stacked pile of your underwear. Mindful of the task you had given him, he refrained from giving your bras the same languorous examination. However, once he turned to your pile of socks and tights he froze, his eyes widening. Nestled right on top was a pair of long, white socks. But it wasn’t the socks themselves that had his pulse racing. No, it was the large, pink bow at the rim of each sock. His hand began to move on its own to reach out for the socks and pick them up. He unfolded them and held them out and noted that they were long enough that when you put them on they would come up over your knees.

‘ _How long have you been hiding these from me?_ ’ he thought as a large grin began to form on his face.

Carelessly shutting the drawer in his eagerness to give you the final piece of your outfit, Ukai was slightly surprised when he heard something clatter inside the drawer. When he curiously opened it back up, the motion caused the same sound to be made again. His brow furrowed when he realized it was slightly muffled because it was coming from under your stack of underwear. As he slowly reached out to investigate the sound further, he tried to keep himself from getting too excited at what it could be.

But he was almost certain of what he would find. After all, what could you—a young, sexually active woman—be hiding in your underwear drawer?

When he lifted up the pile of lace, silk, and cotton to see what the source of the noise was, he felt himself grow fully hard at what he found. As he picked up the small, bullet vibrator that had been lying innocently at the bottom of the drawer, he felt like he might have an aneurysm. Christmas had come early.

‘ _Fuck. You’re_ killing _me._ ’ Had he told you were the best girlfriend ever? He’d need to do rectify that as soon as humanly possible.

“Keishin?” you called, your confusion over what was taking him so long clear in your voice. He quickly pocketed the vibrator to be used later and closed the drawer again.

“Sorry. Here you go,” he told you as he stopped outside the bathroom door and held up the socks with the bows for you to take.

The bathroom door opened just a crack and he could see you peeking out with one eye, hiding your full appearance from him. He could see your eyebrow furrow as you looked at the proffered socks.

“Those are thigh high socks. I need the knee high ones.” Your tone was no-nonsense, allowing little room for argument. He realized that he’d have to beg.

“Please?” he asked pathetically. “I’ve never seen you wear them.”

The door opened further, just enough for you to stick your face out. You playfully narrowed your eyes at him.

“I wouldn’t have been able to wear those in school…”

“I’ll make an exception,” he replied with a smirk and he could see the amusement in your eyes as you debated your response. Finally you wordlessly reached a hand out to take the socks from him and he eagerly gave them to you.

You waited until you had fully closed the bathroom door before laughing softly to yourself. You really should have been able to anticipate Ukai’s reaction to the socks from the moment you bought them. You shook your head as you tried to bite back another smile when you slipped them on and your fingers fumbled with them in your excitement.

You then adjusted them so that the pink bows sitting on the backs of your thighs were lined up with each other evenly. Once they were, you looked up at your reflection, giving yourself a final inspection to make sure there was nothing out of place. As you did so, you were struck by a sense of déjà vu at the sight of yourself in the mirror. You’d never thought you’d see yourself in your old uniform again; you even had your hair pulled up with a red ribbon just like you used to wear it in high school.

The only thing that was missing was the school blazer, but it had been a little too tight around the shoulders to be comfortable. However, just because you were wearing the rest of the uniform didn’t mean there had been _no_ changes since your time at Karasuno. You were pleased to find that your breasts had grown since you were a teenager and you could see where the fabric of your white button-up was straining across your chest. Not to mention the way the skirt of your uniform now no longer needed to be rolled up to be an indecent length.

‘ _Keishin is going to die when he sees this_ ,’ you thought with a wide grin as you straightened the tie around your neck one more time. With one final deep breath, you opened the door and stepped out into your bedroom.

Ukai was sitting on the edge of the mattress, his hands clasped in front of him as his elbows rested on his knees and his head had fallen forward. His right leg was bouncing up and down, clearly a result of the anticipation he was feeling and you wondered how long he had been sitting like this. At the sound of the door opening, his head shot up and his expression went slack.

You gave him an impish look as you slowly approached him, your hands innocently folded behind your back. Coming to a stop just before him, you reached up a hand to put your finger under his chin and gently closed his jaw for him.  

“Careful or you’ll attract flies,” you teased and Ukai lifted up his own hand and reached out to touch you, only for his hand to freeze in midair and drop altogether. Your expression turned slightly nervous at the reaction. “Keishin?”

“Turn around for me,” he ordered you and you couldn’t help but squeeze your thighs together at how rough his voice was. You began to turn around in a circle to show him the entirety of your uniform. “Slower.”

Just as you had fully turned so that your back was facing him, you felt his hands on your thighs stopping you. His fingers skimmed up and down your skin and you couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down your spine. Your eyes seemed to close on their own and your head dropped back when you felt him hook a finger around the top of your right sock to pull it away from your skin before letting it snap back.

“Keishin,” you whined before biting your bottom lip when he briefly slid his fingers underneath your skirt before moving them back down.

“You don’t know what seeing you like this is doing to me,” he groaned as he used his hands on your thighs to direct you to turn and face him again. You readily complied with his silent request and rested your hands on his shoulders, your fingers tightly clutching onto the fabric of his t-shirt.

“I think I have some idea,” you whispered breathlessly with a small, teasing smile that made him chuckle. His hands continued to distract you with their movements along your thighs so that you hardly noticed that your lips were slowly moving to meet his.

When they finally captured his, you slid one hand from his shoulder into his hair and gently pulled on it to angle his head perfectly. His lips easily parted so that you could deepen the kiss and he hooked his hands around the backs of your knees and pulled you towards him. The sudden action caused you to fall into his lap, your legs on either side of him so that you were straddling him.

You let out an appreciative sound when you settled in his lap and felt how hard he already was. You instinctively ground your hips against his and he broke this kiss to let his head fall back so that he could let out a moan. Taking advantage of Ukai’s newly exposed neck, you quickly attached your lips to his skin and began to lavish it with gentle sucks, timing it with the soft rocking of your hips.

You smiled against his neck when you trailed your lips upwards until they were just under his ear and gave the skin there a harsh suck that caused his fingers to squeeze tightly around your waist. Unable to take it any longer, he moved his hand into your hair underneath your ponytail and used his grip to pull you away from his neck. You were surprised when the sensation seemed to send a sharp feeling of arousal straight to your core.

“Harder,” you murmured with a quiet moan and Ukai was quick to oblige you, pulling your hair tightly until it was now your neck that was exposed to him. He continued to tug on your strands, staying just on the right side of painful, as he ran his tongue up the side of your neck before stopping at the spot he knew drove you crazy.

When he bit down on the skin there hard enough to leave a mark, you cried out and reactively bucked your hips against his needily. He sucked the spot before releasing your neck and soothingly ran his tongue over the red mark he had left behind. Without giving you time to make sense of what he was doing, the hand on your waist moved to cup one of your breasts over the fabric of your shirt and squeezed it lightly, teasingly.

You let out a whine at the touch, wanting more, and let go of him to begin fumbling with the buttons of your shirt. However, before you could even undo the first one, he pulled on your hair again and covered your fingers with his free hand.

“Don’t you dare take any of this off,” he demanded lowly and you opened your eyes to look at him. The desire on his face made your cheeks heat up and you could only nod. With your eyes still locked on his, he slowly bucked up against you, making sure you could feel every inch of his cock and relishing the breathless moan you made. His eyes darted down to follow your tongue when you licked your lips before he looked at something over your shoulder and grinned. “Up.”

“What?” you asked, confused at his order.

“Stand up,” he clarified and began to gently push you off his lap. You slowly got up, your brow furrowed and a pout began to form on your lips. “Turn back around.”

You gave him a long look, but when you could still see how desperately he wanted you in his eyes, you turned to face away from him. As soon as you did, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you towards him until you were sitting in his lap. You let out a startled gasp at the sudden movement and turned your neck to look at him in surprise.

The moment you did so, his lips were back on yours and you reached a hand up to cup his cheek. You shifted slightly to find a better angle and Ukai moaned into the kiss as your ass rubbed against his cock. Breaking the kiss, he slid his hands down from your waist until he was able to slip his fingers underneath your thighs and hook them around the outside of his knees so that when he spread them it caused your legs to part even further.

Your breathing began to speed up in anticipation at the position he had put you in and you looked up at him to see that he was hungrily looking forward. Curious as to what had caught his attention, you followed his gaze and your eyes widened when you realized that you were directly in front of the mirror that hung over your closet door. This was what had made him grin earlier.

“Keishin…” you muttered self-consciously as you saw how lewdly you were spread, even with the light pink pair of panties you were still wearing. Your face quickly flushed bright red and you moved to close your legs, only to have Ukai’s hands stop you as he gently whispered your name into your ear.

“Hey, hey, hey. You have nothing to worry about,” he murmured. “I promise that you look so fucking hot right now. Do you trust me?”

 You quickly nodded and he pressed a soft kiss to your temple.

“Close your eyes.”

You did as he asked and immediately felt a little more confident now that you were no longer looking at your reflection. And when Ukai’s fingers began to creep up your inner thigh, you almost forgot what had bothered you in the first place. Your breath hitched when his thumb brushed against your clit over the soaked material of your underwear and you leaned your head back to rest against his shoulder with a soft moan.

He began to move his thumb in a more purposeful manner, stroking your clit with a rhythm that had your breathing beginning to grow heavy. Your fingers clutched onto the material of his jeans as he slowly increased the pace of his thumb’s movements. You were so caught up in the gentle waves of pleasure washing over you that you didn’t notice the fingers on his other hand moving up your thigh until you felt him slip two fingers underneath your underwear and easily sink them into your pussy.

“Keishin,” you gasped, your eyes shooting open to look at the ceiling at the sensation. He softly shushed you as his fingers curled just so and rubbed against a spot he was intimately familiar with. You cried out his name again as he moved both his fingers and his thumb in time with one another and caused you to grind your hips against him. He groaned lowly in your ear at the resulting stimulation to his cock.

Your eyelids closed once more as the pleasure began to grow, slowly building up to a fever pitch. You panting had turned into soft, high-pitched moans that you let out each time the pads of his fingers rubbed up against your g-spot. He refrained from increasing the speed of his thumb, but the same couldn’t be said for the way he was sliding his fingers in and out of you. The only noise to be heard beside your moans was the wet sound of his fingers and its obscene nature only served to turn you on further.

And then with one last rub of his fingers, you arched your back and gasped sharply as you reached your climax. Your eyelids squeezed tightly together and your ecstasy was written across your face. Ukai’s fingers continued to move, although his thumb had ceased its ministrations entirely. When you finally collapsed back against his chest as you tried to catch your breath, you realized that he was still moving slowly and you twitched at the stimulation.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he muttered and the dark promise in his voice had a shiver of arousal running down your spine.

Without another word, he sank his fingers fully into you and began to focus his attention on your g-spot, the curling and uncurling of his fingers being the only motion he made. You moaned loudly and one of your hands shot up to tightly grip the back of his hair. You were startled when you heard a low, buzzing noise and your eyes opened to find the source. However, when you felt wonderfully familiar vibrations against your clit that had you writhing all over again, you knew that Ukai had found your vibrator.

“You dirty fucking girl,” he said into your ear and you have just enough sense still left in you to be able to hear the smirk in his voice. “I can’t believe you’d hide this from me. I wonder how often you like to use it. What do you think of when you do? Is it me? Do you pretend it’s my hand holding it instead of yours?”

You could only nod as you felt your second orgasm of the evening almost upon you. He shifted the hand holding your vibrator slightly and your walls clenched tightly around his fingers as you cried out. Through the haze of your pleasure, you realized that your head had dropped forward so that you were now looking directly at you reflection and you absently found yourself agreeing with Ukai.

Seeing yourself like this? With your legs spread wide and held open by his knees, his fingers buried underneath your underwear, and a vibrator working against your clit, you looked fucking _hot_.

When your eyes met Ukai’s in the mirror, you let out another cry and a spasm wracked your body—a sign that you were just on the verge of overwhelming pleasure. You felt a desperate need to maintain eye contact with Ukai but it was quite difficult with the way he was stimulating both your clit and your g-spot so expertly.

Finally it all proved to be too much and you let out a high-pitched keen as you orgasmed once more. Your body violently spasmed again as he refused to let up, the overstimulation only serving to prolong your climax until it began to be almost too much. Thankfully, after months of dating, Ukai had become an expert in your body and your pleasure and removed the vibrator from your clit and stilled his fingers before you were truly in discomfort.

You slumped backwards, breathing heavily as you waited for the world to reorient itself. Ukai carefully slid his fingers from your pussy and you couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation. In a habitual action, he then began to lick his fingers clean. Your head felt heavy as it turned to look up at him and you caught him just in time to see him slide his fingers from his mouth.

Seeing that he had become the focus of your attention, Ukai leaned his head down to kiss you and you could taste yourself on his lips. He was kissing you slowly but there was an underlying heat to it that let you know he was dying to be inside of you. And you were more than happy to comply with his wishes.

“Are you okay?” he asked against your lips and seemingly incapable of words at this point, you could only nod. You heard him let out a pleased noise deep in his throat that had a renewed wave of desire creeping up on you.

You felt boneless as he wrapped an arm around your waist and used it to drag you onto the bed like a ragdoll. When you were placed facedown onto the mattress, you knew exactly what he wanted and you made a soft noise of excitement at the position. You instinctively brought up your knees until they were folded underneath you. Trying as hard as you could, you bent your elbows and placed your hands on either side of your head to lift your upper body off the bed.

However, still feeling the aftereffects of your orgasms, your arms felt too shaky to do so. Ukai seemed aware of your conundrum and took hold of your hips to lift your lower body up so that your ass was raised high. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your panties, he pulled them down until they were clinging to your thighs before lifting up your skirt so that you were fully exposed to him.

He then took the opportunity to grind against you one more time, the fabric of his jeans rubbing up against your oversensitive clit and you moaned into the mattress. With one hand still supporting your hip to keep you from collapsing, Ukai used his other hand to undo his jeans and he pushed them down along with his underwear just far enough to release his cock.

“Ready?” he asked you and you could hear the strain in his voice. You closed your eyes and turned your head so that your face was pressed to the side and eagerly nodded.

You had just enough time to clutch onto the bedspread before he fully slid himself into you with one smooth stroke. The two of you let out simultaneous moans as he filled you and when you arched your back it caused your ass to press further against him. He groaned your name deeply at the sensation and you couldn’t help but whimper at the sound.

The bed suddenly dipped near your head and your eyelids fluttered open to see his hand was now holding him up as he bent over to rest his forehead against your spine. You could feel him taking deep breaths as he tried to regain a sense of control and it occurred to you that when he had been pleasuring you, you had been grinding against him the entire time. He had probably been close to reaching his breaking point.

With all of this in mind, you moved your own hand to cover his, intertwining your fingers, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He returned the gesture before pressing his lips to your back and as much as he wanted you in your uniform, you would have given anything to rip off your shirt so that you could feel his kiss directly on your skin. But this whole thing was _his_ fantasy and you were his to do with as he wished for the duration.

He squeezed your fingers one more time before straightening back up. His hand moved back to join the other at your hips and you couldn’t stop yourself from clenching your walls around him in anticipation. His fingers tightened around your hips and you were sure you would have bruises tomorrow.

And then he slowly pulled himself out of you until you were almost completely empty. He paused, relishing in the way you were squirming against him as you tried to push your hips backwards, before plunging back into you until his hips were flush with your ass. He repeated the action, starting a new rhythm but never quickening his pace and you desperately wanted _more._

You could feel the pleasure beginning to grow all over again. However, if Ukai continued to go so slow, your pleasure would only simmer rather than boil over like you wanted.

“Please,” you whimpered quietly, your fingers scratching at the blanket helplessly.

“Please what?” he panted, his own pace taking a similar toll on him.

“Harder,” you begged and Ukai was quick to give a particularly harsh thrust that had you seeing stars behind your eyelids. When he saw the look on your face, he gave you another one. “There. Don’t stop.”

The punishing speed he had now adopted had you inching towards your orgasm but stopped just shy of actually pushing you over the edge. It just wasn’t enough. You needed _more_. From the helpless whimpers you were making and the desperate way your hips were pushing back against his, Ukai must have known exactly what you were looking for because the vibrator that had been discarded off to the side was suddenly turned on and back on your clit.

The moan that escaped you was much more reminiscent of a howl. Your knees threatened to give out beneath you and it was only Ukai’s hold on you that kept them from doing so. With something between a shaky gasp and a loud whimper, your orgasm swept over you. Your walls contracted around Ukai and he swore loudly but still managed to keep pounding in and out of you.

His hold on the vibrator somehow remained steady and you were too wrapped up in your pleasure to notice the tears that were squeezed from beneath your eyelids and streamed down your face. But for Ukai, the sight of you like this—so overwhelmed by the pleasure _he_ had given you that you were brought to tears—was almost enough for him to come right then and there.

“One more. Just one more,” Ukai muttered, whether to himself or to you, you neither knew nor cared.

All that mattered was the way he was managing to hit your sweet spot with each well-placed thrust. You were given a moment of reprieve from the overstimulation when he took the vibrator off your clit. However, it truly was only a moment because before you even had a chance to catch your breath, the vibrator was returned to the over sensitive bundle of nerves.

A scream was torn from your throat as you came again for the fourth time that night. The way your body was spasming jostled the vibrator right as your orgasm was reaching its crescendo and one of your hands shot down to guide his hold on the toy back to where you needed it. If you were in any state to pay attention, you might have noticed that your fingernails were digging into Ukai’s skin hard enough to draw blood.

As it was, you missed the hiss he made and his own orgasm was something that barely registered at the edge of your consciousness. You were vaguely aware of the erratic thrusts his hips were making along with the feeling of him coming inside of you. Your death grip on his hand grew lax and he dropped the vibrator all together to bring his other hand back to hold onto your other hip. He was trying to ride out your climaxes for as long as possible to prolong the pleasure but at this point you were feeling so overwhelmed that it was more for his benefit than for yours.

When he finally came to a stop, his hold on you loosened and you fully collapsed onto the bed. Ukai quickly followed suit, no longer able to keep himself upright and his weight on top of your back was comforting as the both of you came down from your highs. However, it was proving difficult for you to catch your breath with his full weight pressing you into the mattress. You weakly elbowed him in the side and he gave the back of your neck a sloppy kiss before rolling over onto his back.

Your eyes were still closed so you were surprised to feel him wrap his arm underneath you to pull you with him. With your back partially resting against his chest, and his arm loosely wrapped around your shoulders, you slowly opened your eyes to stare up at the ceiling. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you hummed in satisfaction.

“The best…” he said, his voice breathless and you nodded dazedly in agreement.

“Yeah, b-best sex ever,” you panted, finding it hard to put your thoughts into a full sentence with your brain still feeling like mush.

“No, the best girlfriend. You’re the best fucking girlfriend,” he corrected and a smile formed on your lips. You softly kissed the arm wrapped around you before resting fully back on Ukai.

Once the two of you seemed to have recovered at least slightly, you felt him shifting under you and looked up at him to see that he was leaning over to the nightstand to grab the pack of cigarettes that were sitting on the edge. He managed to pull one free and slipped it between his lips before reaching into his pocket for a lighter. He then took a long drag from it before exhaling a large cloud of smoke into the room.

Normally you would have scolded him as smoking in the bedroom was something you tried not to do but at this point you were too exhausted and too sated to complain. As you began to grow even more aware of your surroundings, you realized that your lower back was resting on top of the vibrator, which hadn’t been turned off. You reached under yourself to grab and with hands feeling like they were double their weight, you twisted the base to turn it off before dropping it to the side.

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had that,” Ukai mumbled around his cigarette and you let out a breathless giggle.

“Didn’t want you to feel inadequate,” you teased and you received a playful pinch to the side in return.

Needing to get rid of the growing ash from his cigarette, Ukai reached over to your nightstand once more and grabbed a mug that was leftover from that morning. He then handed it to you for you to hold it for him to use as a makeshift ashtray. Rolling your eyes at the wordless request, you used a hand to keep it balanced on your ribs.

“You’re washing the mug,” you told him dryly. He made a soft noise of concession as he flicked the ash into the mug as another peaceful silence settled over you two.

Feeling constricted by the already tight shirt you were wearing, you slowly began to loosen your tie with heavy limbs until it was undone before attempting to work on the buttons of your shirt. Seeing you struggle with one hand, Ukai placed the cigarette he was holding between your lips to free his hands so he could begin to unbutton the shirt for you.

A warm feeling of satisfaction washed over you as you took a long drag from it while Ukai made quick work of your buttons. You then handed him both his cigarette and the mug so that you could turn over and snuggle into his side, your eyes falling shut as a wave of post-orgasm exhaustion washed over you. You had just begun to drift off when you were startled awake by Ukai trying to move out from underneath you.

“Sorry,” he said when he saw that he had disturbed you. He leaned down to kiss your forehead as he cupped your cheek, his thumb trying to brush away the tracks of the tears you had unknowingly shed. “I was just going to get a bath started. Sound good?”

You tiredly nodded before letting your eyes close again, curling up on the pillow he had abandoned. You heard him fixing his pants and setting down the mug before the bed dipped again. His lips were then on yours in a sweet kiss before you felt them at your ear.

“Figured a dirty fucking girl like you could do with a bath,” he playfully told you, the humor clear in his voice and you laughed at him before sluggishly pushing him away. You cracked open an eye to look up at him and saw an affectionate smile on his lips before he disappeared into the bathroom where you could hear the water running as he began to fill the tub.

With one last content sigh, you snuggled back up to your pillow. It had been awhile since you had been this thoroughly fucked. You would have to be sure to keep the uniform for future use. Although with the way Ukai had behaved, you were sure that he would murder you if you tried to get rid of it.

However, before you could begin to fall asleep again, Ukai was back and had picked you up before setting you down on the edge of the tub. He began to undress you fully and then moved you into the tub. His own clothes followed and he was soon slipping into the warm water behind you. You rested back against him as his arms wrapped themselves around your middle and he kissed your temple gently.

“Hey, do you want me to help you with rent?” Ukai suddenly asked just as you were on the verge of dozing off yet again and if it were anyone else, you would have snapped at him for repeatedly waking you up.

“Hmm? What? Why?” you replied through a yawn, confused about why he was bringing up the subject.

“I’m practically living here but not paying for anything. I feel bad,” he grumbled and you smiled softly to yourself at his thoughtfulness.

“I mean, if you really want to but this place is within my budget so I’ve been living here for awhile without a problem. If it’ll ease your conscience then sure but I don’t really care,” you said truthfully. It wasn’t like you were rolling in money, but you made enough at the bar to cover your living expenses. Ukai helping out would definitely free up some of your income, but you didn’t _need_ him to.

“At least let me pay for utilities,” he offered and you gave a small shrug.

“Sure,” you agreed before a teasing smile appeared on your lips that he was unable to see as he was behind you. “You know, you can always pay me in orgasms. Money isn’t the only kind of tender I accept.”

Ukai’s chest rumbled with laughter against your back and you affectionately rubbed your hand up and down one of the arms he had around you. You then snuggled further back into his hold and your eyelids fell shut. With another yawn and feeling overwhelmingly content and satisfied, you began to drift off, only this time you were finally allowed to fall asleep in Ukai’s warm embrace.


	4. Hopes and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the time has come for this to come to an end. But I'm very happy with how it turned out. There's the most minor of spoilers for the manga in this but nothing egregious.

Today was a shit day. It had started so promisingly, which only made it that much worse. With neither you nor Ukai having anywhere you needed to be for the day and with the weather outside pouring down freezing rain, the only plans you had involved sleeping and fucking.

However, your vision of a day where you never left the bed was ruined when you received a call from the bar that there had been some sort of problem with a scheduled delivery and that you were needed.

You had borrowed Ukai’s car so that you wouldn’t have to walk to work in the rain. But of course the moment you had opened the car door and stepped back into the rain once you had arrived, a strong wind had come and broken your umbrella, leaving you drenched and cold.

Any hopes of a quick in-and-out were dashed when the delivery issue ended up being problematic enough that it had taken the better part of the afternoon—as well as a shouting match over the phone with the supplier—to sort out.

Then, just as you had dried off and were getting ready to leave, a well-meaning but drunk customer had spilled his drink all over you. His profuse apologies were appreciated but only went so far to alleviate your foul mood when you were forced to wash out your sweater in the bathroom sink so that you didn’t ruin your coat.

Although considering you no longer had an umbrella to protect you from the downpour when you left, it really didn’t make a difference if your sweater was already wet or not.

By the time you made it home, all you wanted was to be good and thoroughly fucked before napping away what little was left of the afternoon.

“Keishin, I brought home soba from that place you like!” you called out as you threw open the door to your apartment before your voice took on a whiny tone. “You can eat it while you cuddle with me under the kotatsu.”

You haphazardly kicked off your shoes in the entryway and dropped your coat on the floor, too annoyed to care that it wouldn’t dry like that. However, any further complaints you had quickly died away when you entered the living room and saw Ukai sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his phone pressed to his ear. With his free hand covering most of his face, you were unable to see his expression, but knew from his posture that whatever the call was about, it wasn’t good.

The corners of your lips turned down when you approached him to set the plastic takeaway bag onto the kotatsu’s table top and he still hadn’t noticed you were there. Deciding it was best to leave him be until he was done, you headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on before turning to your bedroom, desperate to change out of your drenched clothing.

Emerging a few minutes later in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, you returned to the kitchen to wait for the water to finish boiling. You pulled out a half-empty bottle of shouchuu and two glasses. The entire time, you tried your hardest to overhear what was being said in the other room, but could only make out the low murmur of Ukai’s voice every so often.

When the kettle popped, letting you know it was finished, you made quick work of mixing the hot water with the shouchuu, eager to find out what was happening.

You walked back into the living room with both glasses in hand, to see that Ukai was no longer on the phone. Instead, he was now leaning back on the couch, his phone carelessly discarded onto the kotatsu, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips as he looked blankly up at the ceiling.

“Keishin?” you asked as you stood by the couch and he turned his head to look at you, forcing a weak smile onto his face.

“Hey,” he greeted and you set down the glasses.

“I thought we were quitting,” you said softly, looking pointedly at the cigarette he was smoking. He frowned as he followed your gaze down to the where his cigarette was perched. He plucked it from his lips and examined it silently.

“Yeah, we are,” he agreed halfheartedly and dropped the cigarette into the mug sitting on the end table. Your brow furrowed in concern as you climbed onto the couch beside him and his arm wrapped around your waist to pull you close.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him, your tone gentle.

You rested your arm on the back of the couch so that you could gently run your fingers through his hair, pulling out his hairband as you did so. Ukai sighed tiredly as he returned his gaze back to the ceiling.

“That was my mom. My grandpa’s back in the hospital. He collapsed again so they’re gonna keep him and do some more tests,” he told you wearily and a look of sympathy appeared on your face.

“Oh, Keishin. I’m so sorry,” you murmured before moving closer into his side to cuddle him tightly. He returned your embrace desperately. “We’ll go see him tomorrow.”

He made a sound of acknowledgment but you could tell he was distracted.

“He probably won’t be able to come to Tokyo for Nationals,” he breathed out and he sounded so heartbroken that it made you feel powerless. You looked up at him and saw that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I wanted to do this for him.”

Needing to be closer to him, you crawled into his lap so that you were straddling him and leaned back to rest on his thighs as his hands dropped to sit on your own thighs. You caringly ran your fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes and let your fingers trail down the side of his face. He caught your hand in his and kept it where it was on his cheek.

“You’ll just have to make sure to win and bring that trophy back home so that he can see it with his own two eyes,” you offered gently, softly smiling at him.

Ukai looked stunned for a moment before a weak smile—but a smile nonetheless—appeared on his lips. He leaned in to give you a sweet kiss and when pulled away, you frowned slightly at the weary look in his eyes. You wanted nothing more than to lift that cloud hanging over his head, even if it was only for a few minutes.

And so, you took him by surprise by leaning into him and capturing his lips once again with yours. You shifted in his lap until there was barely any space separating the two of you and he finally began to respond. Once he did, you wasted no time in deepening the kiss, making sure that your intentions couldn’t be misread.

Your lips soon moved from his down his sharp jawline to his neck, where you alternated between nipping at his skin and giving gentle sucks along the spots that you knew made his toes curl. You could already tell the effect that you were having on him by the low groans he was beginning to let out. Even through the thick material of your sweatpants, you could feel the warmth from his hands that were resting upon your thighs.

Wanting more, you ground your hips against his and felt him growing half-hard underneath you, making him simultaneously moan and move his hands to your ass to encourage you to repeat the movement. Pulling away from where you had been latched onto his neck, you looked at him and were relieved when you saw that all of the exhaustion and stress that had been on his face had been replaced by pure lust.

You slid one of your hands between you to reach down and cupped his cock, feeling him harden fully in your hold as you gave him a firm squeeze. He dropped his head to rest on the back of the couch with a moan, pure bliss washing over his features. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight and you found yourself thinking that you had never seen anything as beautiful as how Ukai looked in this moment.

His breathing began to grow labored when you let go of his cock, only to slip your hand under the waistband of his pants so that you could give him a firm stroke, twisting your hand as you did so in the way that you knew drove him wild. His fingers were tightly gripping onto the fabric of your sweatpants at your thighs as if his hold on them was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. You leaned back in and pressed your lips to his parted ones, gently nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling back.

You let go of his cock and he let out a slightly disappointed groan that made you smile. However his dismay didn’t last for long as he realized that you had released him in order to stand up and slide both your sweatpants and underwear off in one smooth motion. Following your cue, he lifted his own hips off the couch enough to pull his own pants and boxers down to his thighs, allowing his erect cock to spring loose.

When you saw that the tip was already beaded with his pre-come, you wasted not another second and climbed back into his lap. His hands returned to your thighs as you positioned his cock at your entrance and you slid easily down his length, sheathing him fully inside you until your hips were flush with his.

After giving the both of you a moment to savor the feeling of him being buried to the hilt inside your pussy, you began to set a steady rhythm as you rose up on your knees before sinking back down, only to do the same thing all over again. Ukai’s hands moved up from your thighs to your hips as he thrust up into you, making you cry out and pause in your motions.

Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you covered his hands with yours and slid them up under your shirt until they were covering your breasts. You leaned in to kiss him languidly, your tongue briefly slipping past his lips to massage his before you pulled back again. Ukai squeezed your breasts and let his thumbs strum against your nipples. He then slid one hand back down your side to your hip and you felt him shifting just slightly underneath you as he prepared to give you another thrust.

Shaking your head quickly, you took his hand from your hip and returned it to your breast. He gave you a confused look and when he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, you silenced him with another kiss. You then moved your lips to his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe for a brief moment.

“Just enjoy,” you whispered to him before leaning back and giving him another kiss.

When you broke the kiss, you met his eyes and saw him looking back up at you curiously before he slowly nodded. Grabbing onto the back of the couch with one hand while you placed the other on Ukai’s shoulder for leverage, you began to ride him again, quickly settling into a pace that had him closing his eyes and dropping his head back with a deep groan.

The tingles of pleasure that were coursing through your body might as well have been an afterthought as you continued to watch Ukai, from the way he bit his bottom lip to the way his facial muscles tightened as the pleasure began to build.

Eventually, his hands moved from your breasts to your waist. Only this time, it wasn’t so that he could help lessen your work, it was so he could wrap his arms around your middle and pull you close until his forehead was resting on your collarbone and he panted into your chest. His hips rocked into yours, meeting you every time you sank down.

“Shit,” he groaned, his hold on you growing tight with desperation. You knew he wouldn’t last for much longer.

The next time you took his cock fully, you ground your hips against his while simultaneously clenching your pussy around him. He stiffened underneath you, letting out a low moan of your name and his hips jerked against yours as he spilled himself inside you.

As he continued to pant against your chest, you used your sleeve to wipe away the slight sheen of sweat that had beaded your forehead at your exertion. You then began to run your fingers through Ukai’s hair as you let him catch his breath.

Finally, he leaned back into the couch although his hold on you remained tight. You smiled when you saw how relaxed his face was, not a trace of his former exhaustion remaining. But his relaxation turned into confusion when he looked back up at you, his brow furrowed.

“You didn’t come,” he noted, the corners of his lips turning down in a frown. It was clear he felt bad for not having ensured your pleasure before achieving his own and the sentiment reminded you all over again of why you loved him.

“Don’t worry about it,” you assured him with a soft look and a gentle kiss.

“What?”

You looked at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to put your feelings into words.

“It’s just, you’re going through a lot right now. I just wanted to take your mind off of it for even just a little bit,” you finally said, your expression sincere even as a light blush painted your cheeks as you couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed by your own words. “I wanted this to be for you.”

It seemed like your sentiments—combined with the news from earlier—were too much for Ukai because you could see his eyes begin to shine with tears. You wrapped him up in your arms and put your chin on top of his head so that he could bury his face in the crook of his neck. He sniffled softly and you felt his eyelashes fluttering against your skin as he closed his eyes.

“Fuck, I love you,” he said, his voice coming out muffled. He was quiet for a few more minutes and you let the silence be until he continued. “I’m scared. I don’t want to lose him.”

His arms squeezed tighter around you in fear, like somehow saying it aloud would cause it to come true. You bit your lip anxiously as you returned his embrace.

“I don’t know what to say,” you murmured softly and you felt him sigh gently against you.

“This is enough. _You_ are enough,” he replied before releasing you just enough so he could lean up and kiss you gently. You smiled at him lovingly and pressed one more kiss to the corner of his lips before regretfully pulling away.

“I’m gonna clean up real quick before I ruin the couch with your come,” you told him apologetically.

When he chuckled with a fond smile, a soft look fell over your features. You were happy to see him laughing. But before you could climb off of him, he wrapped his hand loosely around your wrist to stop you. You looked at him curiously.

“Hey, I owe you one,” he smirked and you felt your cheeks flush at the offer.

“I’m more than okay with that,” you replied and gave him one more affectionate kiss before moving off of his lap, inhaling sharply as his soft cock slipped out of you.

You quickly gathered your discarded pants and underwear from the floor and made your way to the bathroom. Before leaving the living room, you glanced over your shoulder at Ukai and were unsurprised that his eyes were trained on your naked lower-half.

Surely the fact that his come was slowly leaking out of you and down your inner-thighs had something to do with the way he was watching you so closely.

You made quick work of cleaning up and slipping back into your clothes, eager to cuddle up next to Ukai and drink your shouchuu. Once you were done, you headed back out into the living room to see that Ukai had put himself away and had already started in on the soba. As you sat down at his side, he leaned forward to grab one of the glasses of shouchuu off of the kotatsu and handed it to you wordlessly.

You gave him a quiet thanks and curled up beside him, your feet underneath you as you rested your head against his shoulder while he ate. Your drink had been sitting out long enough that it was now only lukewarm, but after the day that you had it would do.

Ukai must have noticed how large of a sip you had because he paused eating to take the glass from your hand and set it back onto the kotatsu. He then grabbed the takeaway bag and put into your hands, giving a pointed look at the plastic container within that held your own dinner before looking back to you.

Despite the unimpressed look you gave him before doing as silently instructed and slipping the takeaway box from the bag, you appreciated that Ukai was keeping your best interests at heart even with all that was on his mind.

“Was your day that bad?” he asked, his mouth half-full and you sighed.

“It was just one thing after another,” you told him, your exhaustion seeping into your voice. “I’ll just be glad when this day is finally over.”

Ukai looked at you thoughtfully for a few moments.

“Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow? We’ll go to the hospital in the morning and then I’ll take you to lunch anywhere you want. The kids have a practice match, but then after that I’m all yours.”’

You perked up slightly and nodded with a soft smile. A grin appeared on his face and despite the exhaustion you could see in his eyes, none of the earlier darkness remained.

“I’ll let you cash in that IOU,” he offered before slinging his hand around the back of your neck and pulling you in close to give your cheek a sloppy kiss that made you laugh and playfully push him away.

His shoulders shook with his own laughter as he turned back to his food and you leaned back into the couch with a contented sigh. Even after the day you had and the news awaiting you upon your return home, there was a warmth working its way through your body and it only grew when you looked back up to observe Ukai.

The longer you watched him, the more you could feel your heart racing as the topic that had been on your mind for the past month or so began to surface once again.

“Keishin?” you started hesitantly before dropping your gaze to your untouched food. “C-can we talk?”

Ukai looked up at you, his brow furrowed at the way you stuttered. When he saw the way you were nervously pushing around your dinner, he slowly took it from you and set both it and his down onto the kotatsu. He then wrapped his arms around your waist until you were back in his lap straddling him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with concern as he brushed your hair behind your ear.

“It’s nothing bad,” you quickly reassured him, meeting his gaze before quickly dropping it down to where your fingers were anxiously playing with the strings of his sweatshirt. “I just want to talk about...us.”

“What about us?”

“We’ve been together for awhile now, right? Eight months? And I’ve just been wondering if you’ve, you know, thought about the future? You know, _our_ future?”

You could feel the way your ears were burning with embarrassment and you slightly shook your head to muss up your hair in a poor attempt to hide them. Despite the more than half a year that you and Ukai had been together as well as the ten years that you had been friends, you felt timid broaching the subject.

Ukai was quiet for a moment and you could feel his eyes searching your expression.

“Yeah, I think about it a lot,” he said softly and your eyes shot back up to his face in surprise.

“You do?” you breathed out and he nodded. “And...what do you see when you think about it?”

He hesitated in answering you but you knew it was due to his reluctance to come across as being too forward and scaring you off or pressuring you.

“I see us happily married. Maybe a dog.” He sounded so sure when he spoke but then his voice took on a slightly hesitant tone, unsure of how you would react to the next bit. “...and with a kid or two?”

“You want all that with _me_?” you asked shyly, a small smile on your lips.

“I want it all with you,” he told you sincerely as he pushed your hair back behind your ear affectionately. “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s our future look like for you?”

You looked down at your fingers silently, afraid to voice the simple dreams you had of a future with Ukai. If you told him your small hopes and dreams and something were to happen—if he ever decided to leave you—you weren’t sure that you would be able to recover.

“Hey, look at me.” He gently tilted your chin up with his finger until your eyes met his. “I’m in this 100 percent. That future I see? I don't want it with anyone but you. I’m not going anywhere. _Ever.”_

You wanted to hate how easily he could see through you because your insecurities embarrassed you. But there was also something so intimate about the way he always knew what you were feeling. It was hard not to feel exposed around Ukai and for some reason, that wasn’t so scary.

“I just want to keep being happy with you,” you eventually whispered. “And to know that you see us doing those things—getting married, having a family— _that_ makes me happy. I want us to grow old together.”

You had never felt so loved as you did when you saw the expression on Ukai’s face at your words. He was looking at you like you were the most important thing in his life, like he would be lost if he didn’t have you. Overcome with the urge to be as near to him as possible, you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“I love you,” you murmured into his ear and he kissed your neck before returning your embrace, giving your waist a squeeze in response. The two of you enjoyed both the silence and the intimacy of the moment.

Eventually, you pulled away slightly, your hands loosely fisted in the material of his shirt.

“Um, I like all that stuff you said, except for the bit about the dog,” you told him slowly with a small wince, feeling slightly bad about disagreeing with that part of his vision for the future. “I want a cat.”

Ukai’s immediate scowl made you laugh.

“A _cat_? Why would you want a cat?” he asked.

“You’re just biased because of Nekoma,” you teased and gave him a playful shove. He grumbled something under his breath, but you noted that he didn’t argue with you.

“Well, I guess we’ve got the rest of our lives together to figure it out,” he finally said and you smiled at the notion. A thoughtful look then appeared on his face as he began to consider something else. “Hey, your lease is up on this place soon, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How about we find a new place? Maybe something a little bigger?” he suggested and your eyes widened at the change in topic.

“Together?” you asked softly, a wide smile beginning to grow on your lips.

“Together,” he repeated and you gave him a small nod before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. You then gave him one more hug before moving out of his lap, grabbing onto his hand as you stood and gently tugging on it.

“Come on, I think _you’re_ the one who needs to be cuddled under the kotatsu,” you teased, pleased when he quietly chuckled. He gave the back of your hand a kiss before following you as you pulled him next to you to settle beside you underneath the kotatsu.

It was peaceful as the two of you quietly began to share the rest of your soba together. The two of you were just happy to be in the other’s company. Once you were finished, Ukai wrapped you in his arms and you enjoyed the warmth provided by both him and the kotatsu. The rain had begun to pick up again, the soothing sound of the raindrops hitting your windows filling your small apartment and making you somehow feel even cozier.

Wrapped up in Ukai’s embrace and with the rainfall as background noise, you found yourself easily slipping into a half-asleep state. All the while, your mind was imagining your future with Ukai. As you accepted that the once fragile hopes and dreams that you had shared with him were safe, a small smile formed on your lips as the feeling of being loved so deeply lulled you into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, like me, you are grieving over this fic being over, come commiserate with me on my [Tumblr](http://www.melremade.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Help cure my loneliness (and get updates, ask questions, make requests, etc.) by following me on [Tumblr](http://melremade.tumblr.com).


End file.
